Back in Time
by GillianLSteele
Summary: During the Final Battle Hermione gets hit with a curse, forcing her to a say a spell that takes her to a safe place and time to be with her mate, but what happens when that time is 1978 and her mate is Remus Lupin. **Also in this fiction Hermione has Lycanthropy and is a werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders – Chapter 1

 _ **Hey Guys, I'm feeling a bit inspired to write a time travel fanfiction about Hermione being transported back to the Marauder Era. Hope you enjoy and remember to please review!**_

The battle began to erupt around her with flashes of red, green, silver and white along with the yelling of hexes and spells.

She felt herself get hit with a flash of white light, causing her to stumble backwards slightly, rendering her in almost catatonic state.

It felt like the world was going a thousand miles an hour and she was simply standing still as the chaos unfolded around her.

She started mumbling words when she heard a voice.

"Hermione!" Bill yelled before was she felt herself get tackled to the ground to avoid another hex that was coming her way.

"Merlin Hermione, are you alright?" He said as he brushed the dirt of Hermione's face as she hit the ground, leaving a graze of blood across her cheek.

"Come on we've got to move." He said as Hermione continued to mumble the words as Bill began to help her up and move to her safety. He sat her down against one of the walls. "Hermione you really don't look so good."

"Hermione!" He said after she kept mumbling the words and not responding. Bill knew he couldn't leave her; she was unable to defend herself if someone was to find her. What spell was she hit with? Bill focused as best his could to make out what words she was saying when it was like a burst of energy shot through her she sat upright and her eyes shot to the sky.

 _Take me back, take me away, take me to a space time that will keep safe_

"Hermione!?" Said Bill with more urgency as he tried to get her attention but to no avail. "Hermione you're safe here with us, you're safe with me. I love you. There's no need for you to go anywhere." He said as he looked around for help, but everyone around was busy dealing with the death eaters before he focused back on Hermione.

 _Take me to the one that shares my bond, the one that shares my heart and mind. Take me to my mate who will keep my safe in both space and time._

As Hermione finished the spell her body went rigid before crumpling to the ground. "Bill so desperately wanted to yell out for help but he didn't want to alert the death eaters to their presence. Instead he leant down next to her and whispered in her ear as he held her.

"I'm here love, your mate is here. I'll keep you safe. I promise." He whispered as he held her tight. As he did Hermione's body become enveloped in a swirl of bright lights and in an instant Hermione was gone.

"No!" Yelled Bill as Hermione disappeared before his eyes.

Mrs Weasley was duelling a death eater when she heard Bill yell. She quickly finished him off and rushed towards the sound of Bill's voice.

"Bill! What is it, what's wrong?" Said Mrs Weasley as she found Bill on his knees, wand in hand.

"She's gone" He whimpered through the sobs.

"Gone? Merlin Bill love, who are you talking about?

"Who do you think mum Hermione she's gone."

"Gone, maybe she's gone to another part of the castle to find Harry or Ron?" Said Mrs Weasley as she tried to make sense of the situation.

"No Mum, she was mumbled, she could hardly walk then out of nowhere she shot upright, recited a spell and then she was gone." Cried Bill.

"Oh love, come here, don't we'll find her, we'll get her back." Said Mrs Weasley as she pulled her distraught son into her

 _Hermione had landed hard on what felt like hard wet grass, still dressed in the shredded muggles clothes was covered in dirt and blood._

She groaned as she heard voices coming towards her. "It felt great to run again Padfoot."

"You looked like you had a bit of trouble keeping up, you seemed a bit lax around the middle Prongs, maybe lay off the custard tarts of desert." Laughed one of the voices as he tapped the stomach of one of the boys the last thing she saw and heard before passing out.

A young Remus Lupin emerged from the forest along with James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.

He inhaled sharply, his scent picking up something that felt familiar but he didn't know where it was coming from. He looked around and spotted a speck of blue along with messed bushy hair with blue jeans.

"How are you feeling Mooney?" Asked Sirius.

"Oh he's hungry of course; you know how he gets after the full moon Sirius." Joked James.

"Isn't that right mate?" Said Sirius.

But Remus wasn't paying attention instead he took off towards Hermione as fast as he could.

Peter, James and Sirius looked at each. "What's going on?" James asked.

"I don't know." Replied James. "Come on." Said James as Sirius and Peter followed him to find him hunched over.

"Miss, can you hear me? Are you alright? Who did this to you?" Asked Remus as the three other Marauders came up next to him. Hermione had passed out.

"Merlin, Mooney it looks like she's been through hell." Said Sirius

"Is she..." Asked Peter

"No, I can hear her breathing. I think she's just passed out." Said Sirius.

"Well, we best get her to the hospital wing." Said James as he picked her up.

Remus growled lowly which didn't go unnoticed by the others. "Relax, Mooney I'm not going to hurt her. You're not strong enough to carry her right now okay." Said James

"Come on were wasting time and she needs help." Said James as they headed back to the castle with Peter and James walking side by side and Sirius and Remus behind them with Remus not taking his eyes off the young witch.

"Mooney, mate, what was with the growl when James picked her up. "

Remus shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think Mooney liked James touching her."

"Interesting." Said Sirius. "We know nothing about this girl and yet your wolf reacts like that to James touching her, even just to help her. Seems like your wolf knows something we don't." He finished as they approached the castle.

 _ **Hey guys new story, would love to know what you think! It's a time travel fic. Set in 1978.**_

 _ **Remember to please review! Love getting your feedback!**_


	2. Chapter 2 - 1978

Back in Time – Chapter 2

 _ **Hey guys. Thanks so much for the love first the chapter. I have wanted to write something for the Marauders for a while. Hope you guys like the new chapter. Let me know! Leave a review!**_

Minutes later they arrived at the hospital wing. "Go and find Madam Pomfrey would you." Said Sirius to Peter who scurried off.

"Yes, yes. I'm here Mr Lupin I have your potions read..."She stopped as she looked up and saw the young girl in James's arms.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing with that girl?! Explain yourself at once!" She demanded.

"We found her Madam Pomfrey, we were helping Remus upto the castle, she was lying on the ground.

"Yes well bring her over here, that's it. Lay her down." She said as she watched James bring her over and lay her down on the cot.

"Right then you take that cot right there. That's it. Here are you potions, you take them get comfortable Mr Lupin; you'll be staying here for the day.

Madam Pomfrey turned to three boys who were watching bustle around. "Right you three off you go then.

Sirius opened his mouth to argue but the medi-witch was having none of it.

"No arguments Mr Black. You may return once the school day has ended, for now you must leave now go, go." She said as she hustled over and hustled them out the door and focused her attention to the young witch that lay in the cot.

As Remus lay in the cot, he did his best to listen to what the medi-witch would say about the young girl that they had brought in.

Poppy quickly pulled out her wand and conjured a screen around her as she began to wipe the dirt off of her before she began to treat her scrapes, bruising and cuts that she could see. Once she had finished with that she used her wand to remove her jacket and transfigured her clothing into shorts and a shirt so that she could treat any further injuries. As she did she gasped as she saw the scar on her arm and the scarring that covered her body.

"Oh dear child, whoever did this to you. To brand you?" She asked softly as pressed lightly down on the scar.

"Brand her?" Remus repeated to himself as he continued to listen, angry at the thought that someone would that do a young girl.

"Ahhhh" She groaned as she opened her eyes as she withdrew her arm and backed up on the bed quickly as she looked around before looking down.

"What am I doing here? Is the battle over?" Said Hermione as she looked around. "Madam Pomfrey?" She asked. "What am I doing here? Was I hurt? Where is everyone? I thought Triage was in the Great Hall? Where is everyone?" She asked as she looked at the medi-witch desperate for answers.

"I'm sorry dear. I've never seen you before"

"What was this girl talking about, battles and the like?" He thought as he continued to listen.

"Madam Pomfrey, its Hermione Granger. You've known me since first year. "You treated me in second year when I was petrified from the Basilisk and when I turned into a cat."

"Petrified by a Basilisk, this didn't make any sense." He thought.

"How can you not..." And then Hermione realised. "What year is this?"

"I'm sorry dear?"

"What year is this?" She repeated herself.

"It's 1978 dear."

Hermione started to panic. "I've time travelled, how did I time travel. I don't remember. I don't even know where the time turner is." She thought to herself.

As quickly as she could manage, she got out of bed. "No, no, no, you need your rest Miss.."

"Granger, Hermione." She replied. "No, what I need to do is to see Professor Dumbledore."

Madam Pomfrey stood in front of her. "Miss Granger, you need your rest and I am still yet to examine you fully. Now I will call Professor Dumbledore for you after you move yourself back that cot." She said in a tone that Hermione had heard before. She shrunk back in to bed.

"Good, now that you're awake perhaps you can tell me what happened to you."

"I don't remember." She said softly.

"You mentioned a battle. Was that were you were hurt perhaps?" She said as she waved her wand over her.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't remember"

The medi-witch looked at her and sighed. "Well it doesn't look like anything broken miraculously. Just severely under weight and alot of cuts, bruises and (Madam Pomfrey paused) scars, well healed scars."

"Scars, why would she have scars, and bruising and cuts?" He said as he felt himself become protective of her, unaware of why he was becoming protective of her. He just continued to listen.

Hermione looked away not wanting to answer. "Well you get some rest Miss Granger."

"What about Professor Dumbledore. You said that you would send for him."

"And I will Miss Granger, when you have a chance to have some rest. Now here is calming draught. It will allow you to get some rest and when you wake I shall call Professor Dumbledore. Now, drink up." She said as Hermione took a deep breath and swallowed the draught and was could quickly feel herself falling asleep.

Remus had a million questions going through his mind. "Who was this girl? Where was she from? Why did she have all these cuts and bruises and scars, old scars? What had happened to her? Why had Mooney reacted the way he did?" He couldn't think about this now. He needed to rest but before he could Madam Pomfrey bustled over to him with a potion in hand

"Mr Lupin, here is your calming draught." She said as she handed it to him.

"Thank you." He said as he nodded and swallowed it.

"They'll be a Pepper Up Potion waiting for you when you wake up. After that if you feel upto it, you may leave."

Remus nodded as he put his head on the pillow and within minutes he was asleep.

As the teens were sleeping Poppy sent a Patronus to Albus asking him to come to the hospital wing.

As he arrived ushered him into her office. "My dear Poppy. Is everything alright? Problems with Mr Lupin' transformation?

"No, no. Of course not, everything was fine, however when Mr Lupin arrived with Messers Potter, Black and Pettigrew they brought a young girl with them. They say they found her in the grounds. She was covered in bruises, cuts, severely underweight Albus and scarring, she has some fresh and some healed and the most abhorrent word written on her arm.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.

She was branded Albus."

"I see. May I see her Poppy?"

"Yes of course. This way." She said as she led him out of her office as they walked over towards her bed and stepped inside the curtain. Albus's eyes glanced over her.

"Our young guest has certainly has been through an experience I dare say." He said as he studied her. "For now she needs to rest but please do fetch me when she wakes up as I dare say she has as many questions for me as I do for her." He said as he bid Poppy goodbye and headed out of the hospital wing.

 _ **Hey Guys, new chapters up! Really hope you like it and the story so far! Keep the follows, faves and reviews coming! Love getting feedback and the notifications in my inbox!**_

 _ **As always remember please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3- Time Travel & Meeting Remus

Back in Time

 _ **Hey Guys, glad you still like this story so far. Keep the reviews coming I always love reading them and getting your feedback and seeing new notifications in my inbox!**_

As Hermione slept her mind began to fill with images of the a ruined Hogwarts, people she knew and loved were dueling with death eaters, images of Voldemort and Nagini rampaging through the castle, images of Harry's confrontation with Snape, flashes of Bill, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, flashes of Bill knocking her down to the ground telling her he loved her as he held onto her.

It was late in the afternoon when Remus awoke. He looked around as saw the curtains were still around the young girl's bed as he reached over and grabbed the pepper up potion that Madam Pomfrey had left for him. He unscrewed the cork and downed it one mouthful as he inhaled sharply. As he inhaled he picked up on a familiar smell. Remus took another deep breath not believing he had smelt what he had the first time. "Wolf? She was werewolf? Just a new cub, recently turned" He muttered to himself as he began to hear mumbling under her breath not loud enough for anyone else to hear except for him with his enhanced wolf hearing.

He slid out of his cot and shuffled towards her. As he got closer the mumbled words became clearer.

"Harry…..no…you can't…it's…what…he…wants….Dumbledore…remember…Dumbledore…." She said quickly.

As Remus got closer her scent became stronger and stronger. "Excuse me miss, are you alright?" He asked concerned, but she kept mumbling.

"No, it's a trap…you…can't!" She said frantically. "He…wants…you…to…go…he'll kill you…"

He looked around and couldn't see Madam Pomfrey anywhere; he contemplated going to find her but didn't want to leave the girl.

"Miss, can you open your eyes? Miss?" He said as he touched her shoulder softly.

Hermione's eyes flashed open as Remus touched her. She was breathing heavy as she looked around and realized she was still in the hospital wing. She looked up to find a slightly familiar face staring at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he smiled softly.

Hermione stared at him for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He said as he backed away slightly.

"It's okay, you just remind me of someone I used to know." She said softly.

Remus had so many things he wanted to ask but before he could Madam Pomfrey came hustling towards them. He shirked back into his cot.

"Ah Miss Granger, good to see you awake." She said as she came up beside her.

"Can I see Professor Dumbledore now please?" She asked.

The medi witch pulled out her wand and sent a Patronus to the headmaster. She turned to see Remus also awake.

"Ah Mr Lupin. Good to see you are feeling better." He said.

"Well then off you. You may rest in Gryffindor Tower. Make sure you rest Mr Lupin I know what Mr Black and Mr Potter are like." She said sternly.

"I will Madam Pomfrey, thank you." He said as he glanced over to the young witch their eyes locking before Hermione looked away. Remus brushed his hair out of his eyes and headed towards the large double doors as he opened them to find Professor Dumbledore standing in front of him.

"Sorry Professor." He said

"Ah not to worry Mr Lupin." He replied with a small smile. "You are on your way back to Gryffindor Tower I presume."

Remus nodded. "Yes, sir."

Dumbledore smiled as he stepped into the hospital wing, closing the doors behind him.

Remus stood by the door and listened intensely. This was one of those times where he was glad he had enhanced hearing.

Inside the hospital wing Hermione saw Dumbledore approaching. She threw back the covers and tried to get up out of bed.

Dumbledore held out his hand and Hermione stopped instantly where she was. "You must be Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded. "Yes sir. Madam Pomfrey said this is 1978."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed it is Miss Granger. Would you mind telling me from what year you are you from?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione cast a glance over to the medi-witch and then back to Dumbledore who didn't need to use legillimens to know what she was thinking.

"Poppy my dear, I can keep an eye on Miss Granger for you. We have some things to discuss."

Poppy nodded. "I'll be in my office." She said as she bustled off.

"Now Miss Granger, what year are you from?" He asked.

"1998" She said softly.

"I see and how did you come to be here?" He asked.

Hermione paused. "I don't know. I was hit with something and then I was here." She said not wanting to say too much.

"Where were you when this occurred Miss Granger?"

"At Hogwarts." She said. "I was a student before.."

"Before what Miss Granger, Madam Pomfrey said you mentioned some things about a battle and time travel, which I understand that you have travelled 20 years to the past, but what concerns me most is this battle that you spoke of." He said.

Hermione took a deep breath as she looked Dumbledore.

"What you say here Miss Granger will stay between you and I. This I assure you." He said as indicated it was her turn to speak.

"The wizarding world was in dark times Professor. There was a war between the light and the dark. A wizard name Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle had begun to take over.." She said as he continued to explain to what was going on in her time.

"I see Miss Granger, this is most interesting. I thank you for your insight. Now what is to be done with you?" He said as he looked at the young witch.

"Well sir. I didn't return to Hogwarts to finish my seventh year, we were on the run."

"I see. Which house were you in?" He asked

"Gryffindor sir."

"Well then when you are feeling better Ms Granger you shall move into Gryffindor with your fellow housemates. You are a transfer student from Beaubatons Academy in France."

Hermione nodded. "I will ask your head of house Professor McGonagall to organize your books and robes.

"Thank you Professor" She said

"Rest Up Miss Granger." He said as he strode towards the door.

"Uh Professor Dumbledore. There's something else." She said as he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"Yes Miss Granger."

"Before the battle I was attacked by a werewolf. Fenrir Greyback." She said as she gulped. "He was in wolf form I.."

"You have Lycanthropy." He said as he stared at her.

"Yes sir."

"Not to worry Miss Granger, we can certainly accommodate for you." He said as she smiled as strode towards the doors.

Remus heard Dumbledore walk towards the door and quickly ducked out of site as her watched the headmaster walk swiftly down the stairs.

"Merlin's beard. She was from the future and a werewolf. Poor girl." He thought as he gathered his things and quickly re-treated back to Gryffindor Tower.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office. "Professor Dumbledore has left has he?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes Ma'am." She replied.

"Right, well, you need to rest. I will keep you hear overnight and depending on your recovery you may leave and go to your assigned house tomorrow." She said as she handed her a potion.

"Well don't just look at it my dear girl. Drink up."

Hermione sniffed it. "What is it?"

"Just some calming draft and some healing potions Miss Granger." She said as she watched as Hermione brought them up to her mouth and swallowed them one after the other.

"Get some rest Miss Granger." She said as she watched Madam Pomfrey walk away from her before her eyes began to close.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower Remus was sitting on one of the lounges in the common when Sirius, James and Peter walked through the portrait hole and made their way over to him and sat down next to him.

"Feeling better?" Said James. "Here's your homework, notes and a bar of chocolate."

"Much. Oh thanks for the chocolate." Smiled Remus.

"No thanks for the homework?" Teased James

"No" Replied Remus as he smiled softly and the others laughed.

"So how is mystery girl?" Smiled Sirius as took a seat on the other side of Remus.

"Oh I don't know, she was asleep when I left." He said as he read through his homework.

"So you didn't talk to her?" Asked James.

"No" Said Remus as he shook his head.

"We'll that's alright I plan on getting to know her very well." Smirked Sirius.

As he did Remus growled lowly at him.

"Mooney calm down." He said as he looked at the other students in the common room who were oblivious to what was happening.

"Sirius was just joking around, didn't mean anything by it. Did you" Said James and he looked at seriously at Sirius."

"Course mate, just joking around Mooney, you know me." Smiled Sirius.

"Sirius, come with me, need your help in the dormitory." Said James.

"Prongs, I'm right here, you don't have to leave to talk to Padfoot about me."

But Sirius and James headed up to the dormitory.

"What do you think you're doing Sirius?" Exclaimed James. "You saw how Mooney reacted to me picking her up, you were the first one to pick up on it and you go and say something like right after the moon. What are you playing at?"

"It was just a bit of fun Prongs."

"No I think that's his mate." Said James as Sirius's eyes widened.

"His mate?"

James nodded.

"Merlin stripped pants." Said Sirius.

"Yes, look just be careful what you say around Mooney about her alright." Said James as he walked back down the stairs.

"Well, that is unless you want get on his bad side." Added James as Sirius smiled and followed him back down the stairs.

 _Meanwhile in the hospital wing Hermione had woken up from her short nap to find a tray of food in front of her._

"Since you won't be attending the feast Miss Granger I arranged for some food to be brought up from the kitchens for you.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you." She said as she began to dig into her dinner before she looked up. "Uh you wouldn't happen to have any chocolate would you?"

Madam Pomfrey chuffed. "Chocolate for dinner, my word." She scolded before turning in the opposite direction.

Hermione smiled.

 _Elsewhere in the castle Remus, Sirius, James and Peter had finished their feast and we're heading back to Gryffindor Tower when Remus broke off from his friends._

"Going somewhere Remus?" Asked Peter

"Just to see McGonagall about the transfiguration essay. I'll catch you all up." He said as he walked off in the other direction.

"But he's going the wrong way for transfiguration" Said Peter.

"Don't worry about it Wormtail, pretty sure Mooney has other plans." Smirked Sirius as the rest of them headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Meanwhile Remus had arrived at the hospital wing. He pushed open the doors to see that the screens had been removed from around her bed and saw her sitting up with her back against the raised bed back, eating her dinner.

He walked over towards her. "Hello." He said as approached her.

"Oh hello. We're you looking for the medi-witch?" Asked Hermione.

Remus shook his head. "No I was looking for you actually." He asked.

"Me? Why would you be looking for me?" She asked.

"My friends and I were the ones that found you and brought you to the hospital." He said

"Oh I see, uh thank..thank you." She said. "What we're you doing in the hospital?

Remus smiled. "Rough night"

"Oh well I hope you feel better."

"I will after I've had some chocolate." He said as he pulled a bar of chocolate out from the pocket of his robes.

"Oh, you have chocolate." She said as her widened. "I'm sorry but would you mind if I had some. I've just been craving it since I got here."

Remus smiled as she sat down on a stool that was by her bed side and broke the bar in half and handed to her.

Hermione didn't waste any time she broke off a piece of chocolate and quickly put it in her mouth and closed her eyes and smiled.

"Mmmm" She groaned. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." He said as he smiled.

"I didn't catch your name by the way. I was still a little ways out of it." She said as she ate another piece of chocolate.

"I'm Remus Lupin"

 _ **Hey guys, bit of a longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed and remember to please review. I love getting your feedback!**_

 _ **Next chapter will deal with Hermione, meeting the other Marauders and how Remus confronts with the truth about what he heard in the hospital wing.**_


	4. Chapter 4 -First Days & Meetings

Chapter 4

 _ **Hey guys. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. One of the guest reviews had noted that she should have recognised Remus, but after everything she had been through she is still pretty out of sorts. She will come to realise in this chapter and along with other things that will develop in this chapter.**_

 _ **As always love it if you could please review!**_

Hermione opened her mouth to respond as her eyes widened but instead he heard Madam Pomfreys voice come from behind him.

"Mr Lupin! What do you think you're doing? I believe you told you to remain in Gryffindor Tower."

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey. I was hungry and went to the feast and I just wanted to see how Miss Granger was doing" He said as he stood by Hermione's bedside.

Madam Pomfrey looked at Remus and then turned her gaze to Hermione. "Miss Granger needs to rest Mr Lupin. You may stay for a short while Mr Lupin." She said as she turned and walked away.

Remus took a seat back next to Hermione.

"You looked shocked when I told you my name before our interruption." He said as she looked at her. "You said earlier that I reminded you of someone."

"Just someone I knew." She said softly. As she looked at him she felt the wolf in her start to react as Mooney did the same.

"I wanted to talk to you. I couldn't help but overhear what you said earlier." He said as he looked at her seriously.

"What?" She stuttered as quickly thought how she was going to defend herself.

"I heard you talking about a battle, being petrified by a Basilisk, you said you time travelled. Remus paused as he watched as she took in what he had said. "During your nightmare you were talking to someone, Harry? Who is that? Who are you?"

"I...um...I can't...I..

Remus looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push you, I had better go, leave you to your rest." He said as he got up.

Hermione took a quick moment she knew that she needed to rely on someone whilst she was here and she also knew he would find out come time for her next transformation and surprised he hadn't worked it out yet that she was a werewolf and if he did why he hadn't he said anything?"

"No! Wait, please Remus." She said anxiously as she watched him stop and turned to face her and walked back over to her.

"You can't tell anyone please...about anything..I...if something changes... I...

Remus smiled. "It's alright I won't tell anyone." He said softly. "Can I ask you something?"

Hermione knew what was coming. "How long have you been a werewolf?" He asked as he looked at her.

Hermione took a breath as she looked away from Remus. "Not long." She whispered.

"Who bit you?" He asked as she looked at her.

"I...Um...I.." She stuttered.

"We can stop if you.."

"No" She replied. "It's okay. I...it's just (Hermione took a breath) it was the same person who bit you." She said.

Remus's eyes widened. "You, you were bit by Greyback?"

Hermione gulped and nodded.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's not your fault." She whispered as they sat silently for a few seconds.

Remus looked up at Hermione. "Did you know me in the future? It's just you said it was the same werewolf that bit me."

Hermione nodded softly. "Yes I know you. I'd known you for quite a few years before I...left" She said softly.

"Speaking of which, I overheard you talking about a battle? What did you mean?" He asked. "You were involved in a battle?"

Hermione nodded. "It was still going on when I time travelled." She said. 'I left my friends...I left you...I left Bill I left everyone..." She said as tears started to come down her face.

"It's alright Miss...Hermione. It'll be alright." He said softly. "There is nothing you can do for them now, you need to look after yourself and get yourself better and then you can look after your friends...and me." He said as he smiled.

Hermione smiled. She could always count on Remus to give her good advice."

"You smiled." He said.

She nodded. "You just haven't changed much in the future, that's all."

Remus smiled as he looked at Hermione with some curiosity.

"Well I certainly hope I've matured slightly more than the person I am now." He said.

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry you have, even if Sirius hadn't."

A shocked expression came across Remus's face. "You know Sirius?

"Yes I know Sirius." She replied, omitting the fact that he had been locked up in Azkaban and was now dead.

"Then you know Peter and James as well."

Hermione's expression changed and she looked down, away from Remus and nodded, not saying a word.

Remus didn't need to rely on his wolf senses to know that she didn't want to talk about James or Peter. He smiled. "Well it was lovely to talk with you Hermione. I'll let you get some rest. Besides if I don't leave I'd be afraid of what our lovely medi-witch would do." He said as he smiled.

"Remus, I...please don.."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise. Not even Sirius, Peter or James, even if they hex me." He said as he chuckled.

"Thank you Remus."

"Good night Hermione." He said as he got up and left the hospital wing and arrived shortly back at Gryffindor Tower and found Sirius, James and Peter.

"Must have been a complicated question about that transfiguration essay huh?" Quipped Sirius.

Remus smiled softly.

"So how is she doing?" Asked James.

"She's seems better. She's awake and talking, healing." He said.

"So, what did you two talk about then?" Asked Sirius. "Yeah and what's her name?"

"She'll tell you when she sees you." He said as he got up. "Anyway I'm off to bed."

"Wait, that's all we get?" Asked James.

Remus smiled before heading up the stairs towards the dormitory leaving Sirius, Peter and James alone in the common room shocked.

"I think Mooney has taken a liking to the new girl." Said Sirius as he chuckled.

James shook his head. "I think both of them have taken a liking to the new girl." He said as he got up off the lounge as Peter and Sirius followed him up stairs to the dormitory.

Hermione awoke as the sun shone through the large windows. "Morning already?" She thought as she slowly opened her eyes to find some potions on her bedside table with a note from Madam Pomfrey indicating for her to drink them.

She popped the cork and inhaled them.

"They are not to inhale Miss Granger. They are to drink." Came the medi-witches voice as she hustled towards her.

Hermione quickly swallowed the potions.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked.

"Uh better, thank you. I would really like to head to class if I could please." She asked.

Madam Pomfrey looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Honestly Madam Pomfrey and I'd feel better if I could get to class."

"Right well not before I check you over Miss Granger." She said as she pulled out her wand and waived it over her before she turned on heel and walked back to her office.

"Madam Pomfrey is everything alright? May I leave?"

"Patience Miss Granger." She said as she sent a Patronus off to Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore and walked back to Hermione.

"You shall wait her for Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. In the meantime I will organise a house elf to bring you a set school robes." She said as she summoned Winky and asked her to bring a set of school robes which she returned with a few seconds later.

Shortly after Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the hospital wing. Hermione watched as they approached her. She noticed McGonagall straight away, noticing she hadn't changed much from her own time to now, she still had that look and presence about her that she did in her time, she just looked younger.

"Ah Miss Granger, good to see you are feeling better." Said Dumbledore.

"Thank you Sir."

"Miss Granger, this is Professor McGonagall, she has been briefed on your situation. As you would most likely know she is the Head of Gryffindor House.

"Miss Granger, Here is your timetable, I would advise you not to reveal that you are from the future to the other students."

Hermione looked away from Professor McGonagall.

"Ah Minerva, it appears our young Miss Granger has shared some information with one of her peers." He said as he eyeballed Hermione. "One Mr Lupin if I am correct."

Hermione nodded "Yes sir."

"Miss Granger alerting anyone to the notion that you are from the future could be disastrous for you and the timeline, one change could change the course of the future."

"Ah Minerva, I do believe that Mr Lupin will not disclose anything regarding Miss Granger, he can be trusted." Assured Dumbledore. "Now speaking of Mr Lupin I know that you know the castle better than most Miss Granger, however to ensure that people believing you are in fact a transfer student from Beaubatons I believe it would be best to allow him to escort to your classes for the next couple of days." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir." She replied.

"Wonderful." He replied. "I shall send word for Mr Lupin to meet us here shortly." He said as he turned on his heel and headed out of the hospital wing as Professor McGonagall handed Hermione books, quills, parchment everything she needed for class.

"Thank you Professor." She replied. "Now you shall wait here for Mr Lupin arrival and I shall arrange for the rest of your things to be moved in the girls dormitory which you shall return to tonight." She said as her robes swept and she too headed out of the hospital wing.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower Remus opened his eyes to find a folded note hovering in front of him. He looked either side of him to find James, Sirius and Peter still asleep. He read the note from Dumbledore and smiled. He quickly got up got dressed and headed up to the hospital wing and arrived a few minutes later.

"Good Morning." He said as he walked over to her.

"Hello Remus." She said as she smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"For breakfast?" She queried.

"Well that and to meet the others, well I should say re-meet them at our age. Are you nervous?"

"Well I know what you're like in the future, so yes I am a little nervous."

Remus chuckled. "Come on." He said as they walked out of the hospital wing, books and bags in hand.

"So where are you going to say you're from?" Asked Remus as they approached the great hall.

"Beaubatons." She said. "Transfer student." She said they entered the Great Hall and took a seat along the long tables. Hermione pulled out her timetable and started to go over it.

"Is that you're timetable?" Asked Remus.

"Yes, uh McGonagall gave it to me this morning. Just going over everything that's all." She said as she pulled out her transfiguration book.

Meanwhile in boys dormitory in Gryffindor Tower Sirius, James and Peter had begun to awaken to find Remus's bed empty. Sirius groaned. "Merlin, he really is stuck on her. Better go and find out what makes her so special." He groaned as he got up with James and Peter following his lead got dressed, grabbed their books and bags and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast as they entered and scanned the table for Remus and the girl, spotting them about half way up the hall, laughing and smiling.

"Morning Mooney." Said Sirius as he took seat next opposite Remus. "I see you got an early start and I can certainly see why." He said as he looked at Hermione.

"Here we go" Muttered Sirius.

"Sirius Black." He smiled with that smile that Hermione had seen 100 times before. Hermione shot him a quick smile.

"And you are?" He asked curiously

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said softly.

"That's James Potter, and that's Peter Pettigrew."

She smiled softly. "Nice to meet you." She said, not looking at either of them

"I'm sure it is" Smirked Sirius as he stared at her. "So where are you from then beautiful? I'm sure I would have noticed you before now."

"Um I'm from Beaubatons. I'm finishing my schooling here." She said as she saw Remus roll his eyes as he listened to Sirius continue to flatter Hermione.

"Well you certainly don't sound French." Said Sirius.

"Uh no, I'm British. My parents moved to France and..." Hermione's colour drained from her face as she struggled to explain about her parents as memories from the war began to come

"Hermione, are you alright?" Asked Remus as looked at her with concern.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright." She said quietly as she did her best to remain composed. "I'm sorry. I need to check on something in the library." She said as she gathered her things and headed out of the great hall not wanting to cry in front of them she rounded the corner as her tears began to run freely as she whimpered softly out of sight and she slid down the wall.

Remus picked up his things and began to head to out of the hall.

"You're going after her aren't you?" Smiled Sirius

"I'm going to see if she's alright, which is more than I can say for you Sirius." Snapped Mooney.

"What are you banging on about?"

Remus walked back towards him. "You saw what she was like when we found her, she's been in the hospital wing for 2 days and the first thing you do when she gets out and you meet her first the time and you're trying it on with her." Said Remus as he walked out of the Great Hall looking for Hermione.

The other three marauders watched as Remus left the hall.

"You can really be a prat sometimes" Said James.

Sirius went to grabs his things, but James stopped him. "Give Remus time to calm down. Eat your breakfast." Said James as Sirius sat back down and started to load his plate up as Peter watched on in disbelief.

He stopped as he inhaled trying to sniff out her scent. As he followed her scent he heard whimpering, crying. As he turned the corner he found Hermione on the ground her back against the wall crying softly.

"Hermione?" He said softly as he approached her and bent down in front of her. "Are you alright? I'm sorry about Sirius, he can be a right prat sometimes, well more than sometimes." Smiled Remus. Hermione looked up as she wiped her tears from her eyes.

"It's not Sirius." Hermione paused. "Well, it was a little bit about Sirius (Hermione took a deep breath) and James and my parents." She said shakily.

"Remus you can't tell anyone, especially not Sirius, James or Peter." She said nervously.

"I won't I promise." He said

"No matter what I tell you, you must promise." She repeated with some slight urgency.

"I promise you Hermione I won't say a word."

Hermione looked at Remus nervously. "In my time my parents are dead, killed."

Remus's eyed widened. "Hermione I'm so sorry I...I understand now why you got so upset.

"It's not just my parents Remus, in my time Sirius and James are dead." She said softly.

Remus's eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief.

 _ **Hey Guys**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love getting your thoughts and feedback! Remember as always, if you read it, can you please take a few minutes to review. Good, bad or ugly reviews doesn't matter, more feedback makes for a better story!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - 1978 vs 1998

Back in Time Chapter 5

 _ **Hey Guys, this chapter will jump from 1998 to 1978. I want to focus a little bit on what Bill is going through as well as how Hermione is coping with being in 1978 and connecting with Remus.**_

"What do you mean their dead? What happened to them?"

"I'm sorry but I can't it could ruin everything. I'm sorry."

"Sirius and James…Dead" He whispered. "How am I to look at them now that I know they are dead in your time?"

Hermione paused as she looked at Remus. She should never have said anything.

"It's hard Remus. Do you think I find it easy to look at them? No I find hard to look at them Remus. I know Sirius as a completely different person, it's hard for me to sit here and see him like that, happy, carefree without a care in the world; which is completely different to the Sirius that I know by the way; when I know what's going to happen to him, and to James. It's not easy for me as much as I want to change it I can't. It could damage the time line in ways that could irrevocably alter my future." She said frustrated.

Remus reached over and squeezed her hand. "I know. I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard it must be when you know what's going to happen and there's nothing you can do to stop it."

"You make it sound like a transformation." She said as she smiled softly.

Remus chuckled softly. "Yes, well I suppose it is in a way."

"Come on" He said as he helped her up. "You hardly ate any breakfast and I know you're hungry." He said as he lowered his tone. "After the moon I get quite ravenous. I feel like I could eat the entire table." He said smiling.

Hermione chuckled slightly.

"You ready to head back?" He asked.

Hermione nodded as she picked up her things and they headed back into the Great Hall and she saw the other three Marauders sitting at the table talking and eating away.

Before she could start panicking she felt Remus's soft touch around her hand. "It'll be okay, remember them as the people from you're time, don't think about what is going to happen. Live for the now for this moment." He said.

Hermione smiled. "This was the Remus, she knew from her time, wise, giving sound advice, protective of her friends and those he cared about." She thought to herself as they approached them.

"You best apologise to both of them when you see them next Pads." Said James, who was completely oblivious to the fact that Remus and Hermione were walking towards them.

"Don't worry I will, the last thing I need is an angry Mooney unleashed on me, even if it was just a bit of innocent fun." He said as he munched down on some breakfast.

"Yes, well, needless to say when you asked about her folks, it clearly upset her. So just apologise Sirius and don't push the issue or I'll let you argue it out with Mooney all on your own" Said James.

"You'd really throw me to the wolves (Sirius paused) so to speak." Said Sirius shocked.

James smiled as Remus and Hermione came upon them.

"Hello." She said softly.

"Alright love?" Asked James.

"Yes, yes I'm alright." She said as she smiled and took a seat opposite Sirius and James with Remus by her side.

"Listen love. I'm sorry about what I said earlier I didn't mean to upset you or anything like that."

"It's okay Sirius. I moved back to England because my parents are dead, both of them." She said softly as she did her best not to cry. Remus put his hand over hers as he did his best comfort her.

"I'm sorry love. I did…" He said as he started to apologise.

"No, no, it's alright, you didn't know." She said as she began to eat the rest of her breakfast.

"So you said you transferred from Beaubatons?" Asked James as he did his best to move on from the awkward topic that was her parents.

Hermione nodded.

"Well what was that like, all French Girls School? No boys around to distract you? Smiled James, who looked almost exactly like Harry which was quite unnerving to say the least.

Hermione smiled softly. "No, no boys around, but even if there was I preferred to study." She said.

"Looks like you've finally found a study mate Remus, someone who loves to study as much as you do." Teased Sirius as Remus face flushed pink as they continued to eat breakfast and chat away.

 _Meanwhile back in 1998 The Battle of Hogwarts had finished and the light had won. Everyone was huddled in the Great Hall as the healers were treating everybody's injuries._

"Not to worry now we'll find her." Said Mrs Weasley as she tried to re-assure her eldest son as they sat with their family next to Fred who had died.

"What if we don't mum, what if she's lost, gone forever. I can't lose someone else that I love." He said as he looked down at Fred's lifeless body as tears ran down his face. "I won't lose her. I can't…" He whispered.

Mrs Weasley pulled Bill into her. "It'll be alright Bill, we will find her." She said as Harry and the other Weasleys looked on. "We'll find her and bring her home." She said as she looked out at the devastation that surrounded them.

Bill withdrew from his mother's embrace. "How are we supposed to do that when I have no idea what spell hit her, it was wordless, all I saw was a flash of light and then I killed him didn't I. Right stupid I am, killing the one person that could have helped me, helped her!"

"Blaming yourself is not going to help get Hermione back." Said Molly.

"Well if I hadn't killed that Death Eater.."

"If you hadn't killed that Death Eater he would have killed you."

"I could have done anything else. I could have put him in a body bind…I could…have…" He said as he started to breakdown. "I…"He whimpered as he started to cry before dropping down to the floor with his head in his hands as his family gathered around him.

"You're not alone Bill, we'll do everything we can to get her back. I promise" Said Arthur as the rest of the Weasleys surrounded Bill who was not just physically, but emotionally wrecked losing his soul mate and brother.

 _ **Hey Guys, bit of a filler chapter, next chapter will mark the appearance of Snape and things will begin to move forward. Bill will cast a spell to find his mate and chaos will ensue.**_

 _ **Remember as always guys if you give it a read, can you please take a few moments and give it a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 - Lost and Found

Back in Time Chapter 6

 _ **Hey Guys**_

 _ **I apologise about the delay in getting new chapters done I've been sick in hospital. Will do my best to upload more regularly. Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews for the story so far. Remember as always guys, if you read it would you mind giving it a quick review for me**_

"What do you mean there is no record of her!" Yelled Bill

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley but there is no record of a Hermione Granger." Said the wizard.

"They're has to be. Look...again." He said as he stood in the Ministry of Magic.

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley but there is no record of her." He replied.

"Fine, fine, you know what if you won't find her I'll find her myself." He said. "Useless" He muttered as he walked out of the office, leaving the wizard speechless and flooed back to the Burrow to find Molly making breakfast and the rest of his family gathered around the table.

"Oh Bill, just in time for breakfast, how did you with the Ministry dear?" Asked Molly as she stood behind Arthur who was sitting at the head of the table.

Bill ran his hands through his hair before responding. "They say there's no record of her, it's like she doesn't exist." He said as the room went quiet.

"Bill, come sit down love." Hustled Molly. "We will find her, we won't give up."

"How are we going to find her Mum if the Ministry can't!" He exclaimed as his mother continued to load up his plate.

"Because love, we're not going to give up until we find her." Smiled Molly as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well you know where we've got to go now, don't you?" Said George.

"Indeed George. The home of Granger."

"The library" They said as they smiled causing everyone around the table to chuckle.

 _ **Back in 1978**_

The school day had finished and Sirius, Remus and James and Peter had headed back to the common room. Sirius had challenged James to a game of wizard chess, while Peter watched on as Remus sat in one of the chairs opposite them, doing his required reading.

"I'm surprised you're not looking for her Mooney." Said James.

"Come again?" He said as he poked his nose out of the book he was reading.

"Prongs said he was surprised you're not with Hermione. I have to admit I'm wondering the same thing. Why are you not with the bird you clearly fancy Mooney."

"Well...well, I've seen her in class today, and I'll see her when she comes back to the common room won't I." He said as he went back to reading his book.

"Jeez Mooney's got it bad doesn't he eh and all over a bird, sorry, his mate." Said Sirius as Mooney's ears perked up.

"What did you say?"

"Sorry Mooney but its true, you really do have it bad"

"No, no, no, you said mate. Are you telling me she's my (Remus dropped) mate?" He said as he put his book down. "As in werewolf mate as in Mooney's mate."

Sirius and James stopped their game as they turned to face Remus. "You don't feel it. I mean come on Remus, you only met this bird a few days ago and you growled at her when James picked her up. You've been unusually protective of her Mooney, especially since you've just met. Sounds like a mate to me."

Remus stared at Sirius. Was he right; was this girl, this time travelling werewolf from the future his mate?"

"I'm just being friendly Pads, which is more than I can for you."

"I was being friendly Mooney, just a different kind of friendly that what you had in mind." Smirked Sirius as Mooney threw a pillow at him.

"Come on then lads, we going to head on to dinner? I for one am starved." Said Sirius

"You always starved!" Said James. "You'd think you never ate."

"Well I don't, not at home anyway. Never know what those nutters, those nutters being my parents put in the food."

Remus smiled and chuckled.

"So you eat as much as you can while you here and then what, hibernate?" Asked James.

"Yep, I'm like a bear." Smiled Sirius as he got up and they started to walk out of the common room. "Are you coming Mooney?" Asked Sirius as he remained in the chair.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." He said as he put down his book and followed his friends out with his mind still on Hermione.

 _Meanwhile Hermione was in the library finishing her homework when a young Gryffindor approached her with a note from Dumbledore._

 _Miss Granger_

 _If you would be so kind as to come to my office_

 _PS- The password is Cherry Lips_

 _Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione gathered up her things and made her way to Dumbledore's office as she stood in front of the gargoyle and said the password as the steps made themselves visible. She took a step forward as the staircase began to revolve before reaching the top. She soon found herself outside his office. She knocked and the door and waited for a response, which came soon after.

"Come in Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor."

"Sit down Miss Granger and tell me about how you are settling in?"

"Oh uh everythings been fine."

"I believe you know Messers Black and Potter as well as Mr Lupin from your time of course.

"Yes, it's quite strange to see them here as teenagers if I'm to be honest."

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I can imagine it would seem quite strange to see younger version of people to which you are already acquainted."

Hermione smiled. "Now I know that you have informed Mr Lupin about your _situation."_

"Are you referring to my lycanthropy or my time travel Professor?"

"Both Miss Granger, both."

"May I ask whether you have told the others about your condition or about your time travel?"

"No Sir."

"I see. Well if you do choose to tell them I will understand and if you do not I will also understand however if you do trust these men in the future and I can see that you do it may be best for them to be aware of your situation."

"I understand Professor." She said as she smiled.

"Well if there is nothing further to discuss Miss Granger I believe we best head to the Great Hall as I believe dinner is due to be served." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Professor." She said as she headed out of the office and headed to Gryffindor Tower to drop off her things before heading towards the Great Hall before she bumped into a black-haired, strict looking boy.

"You know you could atleast say sorry Severus." She said without thinking causing the young boy to stop and turn.

"How did you know my name?" He asked.

Hermione didn't answer. "I asked how you knew my name." He asked again.

"Well perhaps if you apologise I might tell you." She said as she started to walk towards the Great Hall with Snape catching up to her.

"Sorry." He said stiffly. "Well?"

"I heard Professors say it during class, it case you hadn't noticed we are in some of the same classes."

"Yes, well, you hang around with those dunderheads Black and Potter." He said as they arrived at the doors to the Great Hall

"Yes well they're in my house and they helped me out I've only been here a couple of days. I should get to my table." She said as the entered the Great Hall, which didn't go unnoticed by Remus and the rest of the marauders as their attention was drawn to her and Snape.

"Yes as must I." He said as he strode away in a way that she had seen many a time before.

"Well that was pleasant." She muttered as she walked up and sat down next to Remus as Sirius sat on the otherside of her, while James and Peter sat across from her.

"What were you doing talking to Snivellis?" Asked Sirius.

"And that's your business because?" She snapped as the boys looked at each other not knowing what to say, so James took the lead.

"We were just curious love that's all. He's a Slytherin, that's all and."

"And what? Why does that make a difference? Just because someone's in Slytherin doesn't make them a bad person does it." She snapped as she cut James off before getting up.

"Hermione" Said Remus.

"No, just...I'm not hungry. I'll see you later Remus." She said as turned and headed out of the hall and down to the kitchens.

Sirius, James and Peter looked at each while Remus remained quiet.

"Did she really just yell and stomp off over Snape." Said Sirius surprisingly.

"Yes she did." Said James as they stared off into the distance while Remus realised why she had said what she said. She must have known Snape in her time and he was completely different to now. Could he really be good? He thought to himself as he watched her exit the Great Hall.

 _ **Back in 1998**_

It was getting late and Bill and Charlie we're the only ones left in the library.

"Bill, perhaps you should call it a night, you should get some sleep, you've been.."

"I've been what Charlie. Hermione's gone, the Ministry is about as useless as a blind seeker on a broom and I..." He said frustrated.

"You heard what Mum said at breakfast, or maybe you didn't. We're not giving up, but you here running yourself in the ground, is not going to help her. You need to rest Bill, get some sleep otherwise you might skip something that's important to finding Hermione." He said as he got up.

"I'll come to bed soon." He said as he smiled. "Thanks Charlie."

Bill made sure that Charlie was out of the room before he pulled out a piece of parchment he had been working on.

"Alright here we go." He said.

 _The one who holds my soul, my heart, my mind_

 _The one who is missing in space and time_

 _Take me through me space and time_

 _To the one that is truly mine._

He finished the spell as he felt the magic surround in a swirl of white light before he felt like he was in the middle of a hurricane. As the magic disappeared Bill was no-where to be found.

 _ **Back in 1978**_

Hermione was in the kitchen grabbing some food when a hurricane of great swirl of white magic appeared in the kitchen. Hermione quickly stepped back and drew her wand, not taking her eyes off the hurricane that appeared as the magic dissipated she could see a speck of red hair.

"Hermione?" Said a familiar voice.

Hermione lowered her wand slowly. "Bill? Is that.." She said as he turned to face her.

"Hermione! Merlin, you're.." He said as she quickly pulled her into him, not letting her go.

"I had to find you I...I'm sorry." He said as held onto her like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Hermione pulled back to look at him. "Why are you sorry, it's not your fault, it was that Death Eater. I remember, being hit by something, a spell and I ended up here."

"Well.." He said as he looked around the kitchen. "Hermione, where is exactly here?"

"Hogwarts." She said.

"Alright, well we can just apparate to the Burrow and..." He said as he saw Hermione shake her head. "Why can't apparate to the Burrow." He asked.

"Well for starters we can't apparate inside Hogwarts and secondly because it's 1978."

"What!" He said as he looked around "Oh Merlin!"

 _ **Hey Guys, Sorry about the delay. I've been sick in hospital. I really hope you enjoy the new chapter in the story, tried to make it a bit of a longer chapter still a bit of a filler chapter, but still hitting some key plot points along the way!**_


	7. Chapter 7- New Arrivals & Truths

Back in Time- Chapter 7

 _ **Hey Guy. Glad you liked the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one, Remus finds out Hermione is his mate in this time.**_

"So, what you're saying is you've time travelled, we've time travelled? Wow" He whispered.

Hermione nodded.

Bill ran his hands over her body, stopping to touch her cuts and bruises. "Are you alright, these cuts are…"

"Fine and they are healing." She smiled as she ran her hands over his face. "Thanks to Madam Pomfrey." She smiled. "We should go and see Professor Dumbledore."

Bill pulled her into him and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, he can help us get back to our time."

Hermione let out a troubling groan. "Well, there is a slight issue with that Bill since time travel hasn't exactly been invented yet."

"Merlin, we need to find a way to get back." He said.

"I know, but from what I've read research into time travel is quite rudimentary at this stage."

"Alright, well we better go and see Dumbledore. I'll disillusion myself, wouldn't want too many questions being ask who I am, why I'm with you." He said.

"One more thing Bill. It's 1978, which means Remus and Sirius are here, alive, in teenage bodies and well as Harry's father, James, Pettigrew and Snape."

"Wow, okay anything else I should know?" He said as he tried to wrap his mind around what Hermione had told him.

"Um well Remus and the others were the ones who found me, they brought me to the hospital wing and Remus knows I'm from the future and he knows I'm a werewolf."

"Well I'm guessing he could smell the wolf, but you told him that you were from the future. Do you know how dangerous that could be Hermione" He said.

"Of course I do Bill! He overhead me talking to Dumbledore, in case you forgot we have enhanced hearing! And it's Remus, if anyone knows the importance of keeping a secret it's him." She said as she looked at Bill frustrated.

Bill put his hands on her shoulders before running his hands down her arms. "I know love, I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in that's all."

The both stood silently for a few moments before Hermione spoke. "You know you haven't mentioned what happened, the battle. Was everyone alright? Did we win?" She asked.

Bill nodded. "We won, but…" Said Bill as he looked down, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. "Bill?" She said seriously. "Who?" She said nervously as she grabbed his hand rubbing the back of it.

"Snape, Tonks, Fred, (Bill paused) I lost my brother." He said as tears started to form. "I lost Fred. I was supposed to protect him. He was my brother I was supposed to protect him!" He said as he cried. "Then you disappeared and I thought I'd lost you too."

"Shhhh, shhhhh." Whispered Hermione pulled him into her, holding him in her arms. "You haven't lost me, you haven't lost me, you found me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." She said as she did her best to comfort him as he held onto Hermione for dear life.

"Bill as much as I love you. I can't really breathe." She said as they withdrew themselves from the embrace around a minute later.

"Sorry." He said softly.

"It's alright." She said softly. "Come on we better go and find Dumbledore." She said as she watched as Bill disillusioned himself as they headed up through the castle.

 _Meanwhile the Marauders had finished up at the feast and were heading back to the common room when Remus picked up Hermione's scent. He looked around and quickly spotted her at the end of the corridor and soon the other Marauders did as well._

"Hermione!" Yelled James as she looked up and saw James, Sirius, Remus and Peter walking towards her.

"Is that?" Bill began to ask.

"Yeah, that's them." She finished.

"Wow, he looks just like Harry doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." Said Hermione. "Now please do be quiet. They probably already think I'm strange enough as it is." She said as Bill smiled.

"Hermione, hey. Listen we're sorry about what happened at dinner. " Said James.

"Yes, well you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Said Hermione, receiving confused looks from Peter, Sirius and James.

"It's a Muggle reference." Said Remus who stood behind Sirius. "It means you shouldn't judge someone by the outside."

"Well sometimes the cover can give a good indication of what's inside can't it." Said Sirius.

"Really Sirius. Let me make something clear to you, you don't think I heard the whisperings that are attached to the Black name, the rumors and yet I don't judge you because of what your name is, I don't avoid you, I think I've been quite pleasant to you given how you have treated me these last few days. I'm different to you, to all of you because I don't judge a person by their name, their looks. I look beyond the cover to find what lies beneath, which can surprise Sirius Black. So I highly suggest that you do that next time before you go judging someone. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to be going." She said as she wished them goodbye and continued onto Dumbledore's office with Bill in tow, leaving Sirius completely gob-smacked.

"Do you want me to..." Started Bill

"No" She replied as they continued to walk.

"She's been here a matter of days; who does she think she is talking to me like that?" Said Sirius.

"I thought it was quite brilliant actually." Said James as they headed back to common room with Sirius complaining as Remus smiled softly to himself, impressed on how Hermione had handled Sirius, well handling everything actually.

 _Meanwhile Hermione and Bill had arrived at the Gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office. Hermione quickly said the password and stepped on the stairs as they began to appear and soon found themselves standing outside Dumbledore's door as Hermione knocked._

"Enter" Came Dumbledore's voice.

"Ah Miss Granger. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Well actually sir. It's well a little…"

"Complicated" Came Bills voice as he became visible again.

"A friend of yours Miss Granger?" He said with a slight smile.

"Uh yes sir."

"Am I to assume that you are from the future also Mr?"

"Weasley sir, Bill Weasley." He said as he looked at much younger and alive Dumbledore than he was used to in his time.

Dumbledore smiled. "Well am I to assume that you are also a Gryffindor Mr Weasley?"

"Yes sir, but I have already graduated school."

"I see, well, it would be best for you to remain at Hogwarts with Miss Granger Mr Weasley.

I wouldn't want to be anywhere else sir." He said as he looked at Hermione.

"Wonderful. What is your occupation in the future Mr Weasley?"

"I am a curse breaker sir."

"Well I will inform our Ancient Runes Professor that we have found a replacement for him."

"Uh Sir?"

"It seems your timing is perfect Mr Weasley, we have in fact been looking for a replacement for our Ancient Runes Professor, who is looking to retire and you will certainly fit the bill."

"You want me to teach?" He said surprisingly.

"You seem surprised Mr Weasley?"

"Well I sir, I never thought of myself as a teacher."

"Yes, well I suggest that you start Mr Weasley you can take over from tomorrow morning."

"Thank you sir. There is also one more thing, well two more things you need to be aware of.

"Yes Mr Weasley. "Well as you can probably tell from my scarring I was attacked by Greyback."

"I see, you have Lycanthropy?"

"Uh, no, he wasn't transformed at the time. I don't transform, but I have acquired some wolfish traits, like irritability, heightened senses, and a fondness for raw steak, all around the full moon. Hermione is also my mate." He said as he wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"I see, well. I would not normally allow students and teachers to date Mr Weasley, however since you are a time traveler along with Miss Granger I will allow it, however this must not be disclosed to the other students and I expect you to keep your relationship out of the public while you are here. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor" They said at the same time.

"Good. Well Mr Weasley I shall have a house elf summoned and they will escort you to your quarters.

"Thank you Sir."

"As for you Miss Granger you best be heading back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Yes, sir." She said as she turned to Bill.

"I'll see you later." She said as she lent up and kissed him before heading back to Gryffindor Tower, while Bill was escorted to his new quarters.

 _Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower the 4 Marauders were sitting in the common room chatting while Remus finished putting the final touches on his assignment._

"Where do you think she's is then? Sneaking around the castle, secret meetings with Dumbledore." Said Sirius.

"Are you talking about Hermione?" Asked James, dis-interested.

"Of course I am." Spat Sirius.

"She's probably just catching up on course work, I mean Merlin Sirius you saw the condition she was in just a few days ago. He's probably just making sure she's alright that's all. Besides why does it bother you so much?"

"It bothers me because, well she turned up out of no-where and she's taken a liking to Mooney (Remus popped his head up from what he was doing), any blind seeker could see that and we don't really know her.

"Maybe you should try to actually get to know her properly Sirius instead of hitting on her or doing your biscuit at her. She's been through enough already." Said Remus as he put down his book and headed towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Asked Sirius.

"For a walk." Snapped Mooney as he exited the portrait hole.

 _Meanwhile Hermione was heading back to the common room and saw Remus heading down the corridor._

"Remus?" She said as he looked up.

"Hello." He said. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"It seems like I should be the one asking you that question." She said as she took in his appearance.

"Oh, I'm alright, just needed some space from Sirius and the others that's all. Would you care to take a walk?"

Hermione nodded as they walked down the corridor. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry about Sirius, he's..well you know."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do. It's okay he's right to be acting how he is, he's suspicious about me, he cares about all of you, that's why he's doing it." She said knowing what Sirius was like.

"Yes, well regardless he's got about as much tact as a hippogriff."

Hermione smiled and laughed. "What, did I say something funny?" He asked as he watched Hermione light up for one of the first times since she'd been here.

"It's nothing, it just reminded me of something." She said.

"Well whatever it was it was clearly a happy thought. I'm glad to see you smiling." He said as Hermione shot him back a small smile.

They continued to walk until they reached the courtyard where they saw the three quarter moon shining brightly in the sky, causing Hermione to tremor.

"Quite terrifying isn't it." Said Remus.

"The moon? Yes it is. I think it's to do with the power it holds over us and the wolves. I think if we really let go, we'd be scared of what we could truly do if we fully embraced what we are."

Remus stared at her. "You certainly have a lot of insight, considering how recently you were turned."

Hermione face flushed. "I had a bit of experience with you and one of my friends in the future."

Remus smiled. "Hermione there is something that I need to ask you. James mentioned something and I don't know if you..um..feel…um.."

"What are you saying Remus?"

"When I first found you I was weak from the moon and James, he was the one who brought you to the hospital wing."

"Okay." She said confused.

"When James picked you up, touched you. I didn't like, the wolf didn't like it. I feel protective of you all the time Hermione. I haven't known you long but I feel like I'm supposed to be with you….I don't kn…I've never felt like I… and then James said that.."

"James said what?" She asked as Remus started to explain

Hermione's listened as Remus began to explain, even though she knew exactly what he was referring to. She was his mate and he was hers. She already knew this from the conversation she had, had with Remus in the future.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

" _Remus why are you being so stubborn!" She said frustrated. "You know what happens to wolves who reject their wolf-mates."_

" _I won't condemn you to a life with me Hermione. I'm too old, too poor, an outcast in society. I'm old enough to be your father. You deserve someone young, someone who can give you what you want."_

" _You are what I want Remus! I want both of you."_

" _You wouldn't be saying that if you hadn't been bitten Hermione. I'm sorry. I can't. One day you'll realise I did this because he and I we do care (Remus's eyes flashed amber) Love you (As they flashed back to normal)" He said as he turned to away walking away from her, her heart broken."_

 _ **END OF FLASH BACK**_

"James was right." She said interrupting him.

"Sorry?" He said.

"James was right, we are mates." She said.

"So I'm your mate in the future?" He said as he smiled softly.

Hermione shook her head. "No."

"Did something happen to me? Does something happen to me?" He asked quickly.

"No, but um, there was an age difference between us, a larger one and you…well you rejected me as your mate."

"I…what? I rejected you?"

Hermione nodded. "You…well Mooney told me that he loved me and you…you walked away."

"Why did I.."

"It doesn't matter why you did it Remus, it doesn't matter now and I know you're not him, well I mean you are but you're different."

"Yeah well it sounds like future me is a bit of a pratt isn't he."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, well I suppose he is."

A serious expression came across his face. "Did you find…someone else?" He asked avoiding eye contact with her.

 _Meanwhile Bill had settled into his quarters but as it was still early he decided to take a walk around Hogwarts eventually finding Hermione with what looked and smelt like a young Remus Lupin. He stood not far from them and watched and listened as they spoke._

"I did, he's a wonderful man, a brilliant wizard."

"Does he know about your fury little problem."

Hermione smiled. "He's sympathetic." She answered.

Remus turned towards her in a manner that she hadn't seen expressed from him, full of confidence and assertive. She had a feeling Mooney might have had something to do with this. "Well I want you know something. You're here right now and I won't make the same mistake my future self does. I won't push you away. I won't reject you." He said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. As he did they heard a low growl come across the courtyard before they saw a shadow turn away and dart off in the opposite direction.

"Come on" He said as he took her hand. "If Filch catches us out, that growl will be the least of our problems." He said.

Bill watched from a distance as Remus led Hermione back to Gryffindor Tower, her hand still encased in his.

 _ **Hey Guys**_

 _ **Bit of a longer chapter. Hope you enjoyed, felt really inspired to write this chapter today.**_

 _ **As always guys if you give it a read, could you take a couple of minutes and give it a review?**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Midnight Strolls

Back in Time

 _ **Hey Guys, thanks so much for the follows, faves and reviews! Love getting your feedback. Remember if you give it a read. Could you take a couple of minutes and give it a review. Remember your feedback makes for a better story!**_

Remus and Hermione headed back through the castle when they were confronted by Bill.

"Out for a stroll in the moonlight are we?" Came Bills voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but who are you?" Asked Remus as he held onto Hermione's hand as he stepped across in front of him, trying to protect her

"I'm Professor Weasley. The new Ancient Runes Professor and you are?

"I'm Remus Lupin sir." He replied with his hands still wrapped around Hermione's.

"Yes well, you both best be off back to your common rooms. It's quite late, you shouldn't be wandering around the castle late at night" He said as he turned and quickly walked away.

"Come on Remus we better go" She said as she spotted him looking at Bill curiously, but it was like he didn't hear her. "Come on we better go." She said as she tugged at his jumper.

Remus sniffed the air as they walked back to the common room as his eyes flashed amber and quickly pushed her up against the wall. "He's a wolf, that professor. He's wolf. How can you not smell him?" He said as he inhaled sharply once more. "I could smell him Hermione he wants you. He was angry I could feel his wolf wanting to attack. "You are mine! " He said as he took her by the neck as his lips pressed to hers. Remus was gone; this was Mooney, aggressive in control, taking what was his.

Hermione was stunned as Remus's lips came down ontop of hers. She groaned as she felt her wolf, Ulrikah trying to come forth, she was so tempted to let her take over, Mooney's lips, everything about him was desirable, she could feel the pull between his wolf and her's, she could even feel the pull, the connection between herself and Remus but she knew it wasn't right. And as hard it was she broke away the kiss after around 5 seconds and stared at Mooney who was looking at her full of want and passion.

"Remus, Remus I know you're in there. Please can you talk to me, please I know your there. I know what you said about you not pushing me away, but you are Remus and I need to talk to you. Please we need to talk about this okay so please talk to me as Remus not Mooney okay please."

Mooney growled as he sniffed her. He half smirked. Mmm, love your scent is intoxicating. I can't wait to taste you."

Hermione growled lowly. "No!" She said sternly. "I will talk to Remus..Now!" She demanded. "Otherwise I will make sure you will never come near Ulrikah. Do you understand me Mooney?"

Mooney's amber eyes stared at the young witch. "Bossy little witch." He thought to himself. "What are you going to do if I don't let the human speak witch?" He said as he leant over her.

Hermione smirked. "Do you really want to find out Mooney? Let…Remus…Speak….Now" She said again sternly.

Hermione watched as his eyes shifted back and he found himself trapping Hermione against the wall he quickly removed himself.

"Remus, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes, yes I'm alright, but Mooney, he took over didn't he?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes."

"Are you alright did he (Remus paused)…do anything."

Hermione smiled softly. "Well he kissed me."

"He…I..kissed you?"

"Yes." She said. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

Remus shook his head. "No, when the wolf takes over I don't remember anything."

"You should know Professor Weasley, the one you met tonight, before Mooney took over. You need to know that he is from my time. I know him, we were…are together Remus.

"He's the one you were with…are with." Exclaimed Remus.

Hermione nodded. "Please don't be angry." She said.

"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry at myself Hermione, I'm angry that he…I…let you go. I told you before I won't make the mistake my future self did love."

"Remus, I'm sorry, but I can't hurt him, he's done nothing wrong, he risked everything to come here to find me and even though connected to you, to Mooney I can't do that to him"

Remus smiled, she really was a brilliant and caring witch. "I wouldn't expect you to love, I mean you landed here just a few days ago and I know I can't compete with someone you've had in your life, for however long he's been there, someone that you love, but know that I care about Hermione, Mooney and I both care about you, Sirius and James knew it, they knew when I first met you and James carried you in, the way I reacted when he touched you, the way Mooney reacted. It just took me a while to realize it, but now that I know that you're the one for me, my mate. I'll be here when you're ready, I'll be waiting." He said as Hermione smiled softly.

"Remus I know this a lot to ask after what happened earlier, but please don't say anything about Professor Weasley, uh Bill to anyone, please. It will cause problems for both of us, please" She said

Remus smiled softly "I won't, but we should get back to the tower, it's getting late." He said as they walked together their hands gliding lightly touching as they walked. Remus could take no more; he took her hand and interlaced it with his.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry I just have this urge to.."

Hermione smiled, "It's okay I feel it too." She said as she looked away from Remus.

She was so confused, she had only been here for a couple of days but even she could feel the bond she and Remus shared, the pull between them strong, their connection between their wolves strong. She loved Bill but even in her time she felt a part of herself die when Remus had rejected her, a part that Bill had done his best to heal, but ultimately hadn't been able to feel whole again.

She didn't know which way to turn, her mind continuing to churn as they walked.

Soon after they found themselves outside the portrait leading to the Tower, as Remus opened his mouth to say the password he felt Hermione untangle her hand from his.

"Remus before we go in I need to say something."

Remus looked her nervously

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be around you right now. I know what you said earlier about caring about me and waiting for me but Bill is here and if I'm around you I don't think that I could stay away from you, even now it's taking all my strength to just want to give in and kiss you and I don't know if it's because it's only been a few days since the moon and the feelings heightened but I can't be around you.

Remus took a step towards Hermione as he cradled her face with the palm of his hand. "I don't want to stay away from you Hermione, just as I know you do not want to stay away from me."

Hermione couldn't look Remus in the eye. "Remus, I told you it's not a good.." Remus eyes flashed to amber as he dropped his lips to Hermione's and kissed her softly before whispering. "I'll stay away from you witch, just far away that you will be able to feel my presence, my scent, my heart beat, our connection." He finished as his eyes flashed back.

"But I'll do as you ask and stay away Hermione, let me know when you've made your decision." He said as he said the password and stepped through the portrait leaving a confused Hermione to follow.

 _ **Hey Guys**_

 _ **Bit of a filler chapter this one. Mooney makes another appearance, hope you enjoy and remember as always to please review!**_

 _ **Next chapter Bill and Lupin come to face to face as the Marauders become curious as to why Hermione is avoiding them and Remus and also the Weasleys wake to find Bill missing and what will their reaction be?**_


	9. Chapter 9- Confrontations and Breakfast

Back in Time

 _ **Back in 1998**_

The Burrow had begun to come alive and one by one the Weasleys shuffled down the stairs and the kitchen table began to fill up as Mrs Weasley stood behind the stove cooking for her brood when she noticed Bill was missing.

"Charlie, go and wake your brother would you, he needs to eat, poor thing's been running himself ragged."

"Well perhaps you should let him sleep mum?"

"Nonsense George." She said as Charlie got up and headed up to his room, arriving soon after he knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

"Bill?" He called.

"Maybe he's asleep" He thought as he pushed the door open as he called out again. "Bill, you in there? Are you decent?" He chuckled as he opened the door the whole way and saw his bed was still made up from the day before.

"Bugger!" He said as he quickly dashed off to the library. As he walked in he could see it was in mostly the same condition as it was last night, the books he and Bill we're reading were in the exact same place, it was like Bill had just disappeared.

"Bollocks, wait until Mum hears about this." He thought as he headed back to the kitchen.

"Charlie I thought I told you to find your brother?" She said noticing he had come back without him.

"Uh yeah, mum, little problems with that."

"Well what is it?" She prompted.

"Well, he's sort of gone. I can't find him, I saw him last in the library, but it's like he's disappeared.

"Alright, everyone up, let's go, come on, come on up. Let's find him, let's hope he hasn't gone far." Said Mrs Weasley as the rest of them got up and got ready to look for Bill completely unaware of how far Bill had actually gone.

 _ **Back in 1978**_

Hermione felt the sun shine through the windows and touch her face as it began to rise high over the castle. She groaned as she stretched her hands out above her, yawning before hoping out of bed, quickly changing, grabbing her book bag and headed down the stairs in an attempt to avoid Remus and the others. As she entered the common room she froze at the sight of Sirius laying on the lounge.

Hermione took a breath and walked as quietly and as quickly as she could across the common room without waking Sirius. Just as she passed him he opened his eyes slightly.

"Going somewhere Granger?" He asked as he sat up.

Hermione should have run out of the dormitory but instead she froze.

"Sirius, morning. Uh yes actually I have things I need to do before breakfast."

"So who are you avoiding then? If it's me you've done a piss poor job and if it's Remus he is going to be so disappointed not being able to walk to you breakfast, he's quite smitten with you incase you hadn't noticed." He said as he got up and walked over to her leaving mere centimetres between them.

"Or maybe you were looking for someone else when you wandered down the stairs early this morning." He said as he looked down at her.

"Leave me alone Sirius." She said as she turned to leave. As she did Sirius put his hand on her arm to stop her, Hermione turned slightly looking down at Sirius, her eyes flashing amber.

"Come on Hermione, whatever it is it can wait." Said Sirius.

Hermione turned towards Sirius and growled lowly. "Take your hands off me Black...Now" She said lowly.

Sirius slowly removed his hand as Hermione growled before walking out of the common room bag in hand.

"What in Merlin's saggy balls was that!?" He exclaimed as he watched her disappear through the portrait hole.

Hermione mentally kicked herself as she walked out towards the grounds. "I shouldn't have growled! Thanks very much Ulrikah. I'm already trying not to draw attention and you have to go and growl at him. What if he tells Remus?" She said talking to herself as she heard Ulrikah make herself known.

"You do not belong to him, he is not your mate, he had no right to touch you human. I will do what I must." Said the wolf.

"Well you caused more problems didn't you I could have handled Sirius myself, now I'm telling you make yourself scarce. I don't want to deal with you right now." She said as she sat on the bench in the courtyard.

She didn't know how much time had passed as she sat in the courtyard thinking about Bill, Remus, what the rest of the marauders would say when they saw she and Remus we're avoiding each other.

"I'm surprised the other dunderheads Potter and Black let you out of their sights." Came the course voice she had heard over and over again.

"Yes well they're not my keepers."

"Really?" He said as he moved a step closer to her. "Lupin seems to be quite taken with you."

Hermione looked away not answering.

"Mmm, how interesting." He said as he looked at her curiously.

"I don't mean to be rude but was there something you wanted Severus?"

"I heard what you said to Black when he asked why you were talking to me. I must admit I've never heard anyone stand up to Black or Potter and I've never heard anyone defend a Slytherin." He said

"Yes, well I was explaining that because you get sorted into Slytherin doesn't make you a bad person." She said.

Severus smiled softly. "The first time I've heard that." He said.

"Yes well I'm not as prejudiced as most." She replied.

"Mmmm. Yes well are coming to breakfast? I can escort you if you'd like?"

"I uh.. I'm not hungry." She said as she shook her head. As she did her stomach growled as Snape raised his eyebrow.

"Don't want to see Potter or Black? I can't say that I would blame you."

I'll just grab a muffin and leave." She said as she picked up her bag.

"No, no, if those dunderheads see you, you will never escape not to mention Lupin. You shall wait here and I will return momentarily." He said as he turned and left, leaving Hermione shocked. She had never thought of Severus acting this way, but she did as he asked and waited for his return.

 _ **Meanwhile in the Great Hall the 4 Marauders were walking into the Great Hall.**_

"Where's Hermione this morning Pads? Thought you said she left early?" Asked James.

"She did, she said she had something to do before breakfast" Said Sirius omitting what happened between them. He didn't want to involve James or Peter, he knew he had to tell Remus, and whilst he didn't know how he was going to react about the fact that she growled at him, which then raised the question, why had she growled. Was she a werewolf? No, she couldn't be Remus would already know and he would have told them, they kept no secrets from each other."

"Sirius, you alright?" Asked Peter as Sirius pushed his food around his plate.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I just miss Evans"

James looked at him in confusion. "You miss Evans? Sirius is there something you want to tell me?" He asked curiously.

"No, no. I just miss Evans because if she was here you'd be swooning over her and I could pick on you about it?" He smiled as he took a bite out of his toast.

"You can be a real pratt sometimes, you know that." Said James as he looked over to Remus with his nose in a book while taking smile bites of his breakfast.

"Sirius, can be a bit of a pratt can't he Mooney hey, just wants to wait for Evans to come back to he can harass me about her, good friend we've got here." He said trying to get Remus's attention.

James looked at Sirius and Peter with a look of help as he tried to get Remus's attention.

"Hey Remus did you know that for the fancy dress ball Sirius was planning on wearing a dress, going complete drag, I mean he already has the hair for it and all and we all know how he can be such a drama queen." Smiled James.

Remus didn't respond, he kept on reading. Sirius had had enough and grabbed the book from Remus.

"Alright, what happened between you and Hermione because you've been distracted all morning?"

"Nothing, nothing everything's fine, you would look absolutely smashing in a dress now would you give me back my book I was reading that." He said.

"Nope, you don't get the book back until you talk." Said Sirius. "So talk, was it Mooney? Merlin's beard Remus did Mooney show himself to her. If he did, she knows you're a wolf!" He exclaimed.

"Lower your voice." Seethed Remus.

"Look I'm sorry but if she knows about...Mooney."

"She doesn't know about him and even if she did she wouldn't tell anyone."

"So what happened then?" Asked James

"I got a little...possessive, that's all okay. Can I have my book back now?" He asked as he snatched the book from Sirius.

Remus you.." He started to say before he was interrupted by Dumbledore's voice.

"Your attention for a moment. I would like to introduce our new Ancient Runes Professor Weasley." He said as Bill stood up and nodded as Remus's eyes locked with his as his breathing became raggedy.

"Remus you alright?" Said James. "Remus?!" He said a little louder causing Remus to break the eye contact.

"I'm fine I just need some air." He said as he picked up his book bag and headed out of the Great Hall.

 _ **Meanwhile Severus had returned to find Hermione still waiting for him to his surprised as he brought back 2 plates of breakfast.**_

"I can't believe she waited." He thought as he saw her waiting and walked over to her and sat the breakfast trays down in front of her.

"Thank you Severus." She said as she picked up a piece of toast. "So why are you not eating breakfast in the hall with your housemates?"

"Why aren't you?" He said.

"I just needed some space. I've only been here for a few days."

"So I noticed." He said as he took a mouthful of food as he looked curiously at her.

 _ **As Remus exited the Great Hall he spotted Hermione and Severus eating breakfast in the distance. Remus saw red and began to walk over to them.**_

"Hermione!" Came Remus's voice. "What are you doing here, why weren't you at breakfast? What are you doing here with him" He said as he looked at Severus with a look that could kill.

"I should go, will you be alright here with _him._ " Asked Severus.

Remus turned to face him. "She will be fine." He snapped.

Hermione nodded as Severus slipped away.

Hermione turned to Remus. "What in Merlin's beard was that all about? He did nothing wrong, we we're just having breakfast."

"You're my mate Hermione."

"I'm not your property Remus. Look I love you in the future I love the man you become but right now the lust between us, the possessiveness, it's too much. This is exactly why we need to stay away from each other, atleast for now. Severus is a friend and no offence Remus but he's been nicer to me than Sirius has. Besides you don't see my getting jealous when you talk to other girls.

"What other girls Hermione, in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a girl magnet."

Hermione smiled softly. "And if you were I wouldn't try and control who you see, who your friends are because I know you only care for me. So why can't you do the same for me, you need to trust me Remus." She said as she grabbed her book bag, but Remus put his hand out to stop her as he looked in to her eyes.

"I'm sorry love. It's just hard knowing I already lost you to Professor Weasley in the future. When I saw you with Snape I lost it...I just want to be able to keep you safe. I don't want you to get hurt. I know what he's capable of."

Hermione smiled. "I know Remus but you're forgetting one thing."

"What's that?" He asked.

"I know what he's capable of too." She said as she picked up her bag.

Remus smiled softly. "I know I keep forgetting you know him in the future."

"It's alright. Look I still want to be friends with him. I promise you he won't hurt me and me spending some time with him will be a good thing. I promise." She smiled as she squeezed his hand. "I've got to go. I better go I'll catch you later. Remember control Remus." She said as she got up and left.

As she headed off the other three Marauders exited the hall. "Hey Mooney, was that Hermione?" Asked Peter.

Remus nodded.

"Everything okay then?" Asked James.

"It will be." Whispered Remus.

"Alright then, well we've got Defence first up. I can't wait for Ancient Runes, new Professor and all." Said Sirius.

"Yes, should be a very interesting class." Said Mooney as he swung his bag over his shoulder and headed off with his friends.

 _ **Hey Guys**_

 _ **Bit of a filler chapter, next chapter we will see how Bill interacts with the Marauders in his first lesson with them and he confronts Hermione after the lesson.**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Classroom Confrontations

Back in Time- Chapter 10

 _ **I'll be in and out of hospital for the next week. Please bear with me. I'll be updating when I can.**_

By the time the Marauders had arrived for their Defence against the Dark Arts lesson and found that Hermione was sitting at a desk by herself.

Remus took seat at the back of the class much to the surprise of the other Marauders.

"Remus, what are you doing?" Asked James. "There's a spare seat next to Hermione."

"There's a spare seat here too." He said as he began to unpack his books.

"You're yanking my wand aren't you? I mean you too were practically inseparable and now you're not sitting next to her?" Said James.

"Just leave it would you?" Said Remus as he opened his book

"Not a chance, but since that's the only empty seat left looks like it's mine. Besides I have something to discuss with our new arrival anyway" Said Sirius as he picked up and his bag and walked up to the desk and put his bag down.

Without looking at who was standing at the desk Hermione spoke. "I thought we decided to.."She said as she whipped her head around and stopped abruptly when she saw Sirius standing there.

"Decided to what?" He stood there smirking.

"Something I can help you with Sirius?"

Sirius smiled and took a seat next to her.

"Uh what are you doing?" She asked.

"Well incase you hadn't noticed this seats the only spare one in the room and you still haven't answered my question. So, we has to be Remus and what exactly did you two decide?" He asked staring at her.

Hermione prayed that class would start and she could avoid this question.

"It's not of your business Sirius."

"It is my business _Hermione,_ and after what happened this morning in the common room, especially what happened this morning how do you expect us to trust you, I mean you appear out of nowhere, it's like Remus has been under a spell since he met you, snapping at us, protective of you. You owe me explanation because I won't stand by and let Remus be hurt by a girl that's known him all of a few days."

Hermione stared straight ahead not responding, she could feel the anger coming to the surface, she could feel Ulrikah coming to the surface. She was doing her best to try and control it, but before she knew it her eyes flashed to amber and Ulrikah took her over as her breathing became laboured.

Hermione's hand shot out to Sirius's and pinned it to the desk to get his attention.

"What are you.."

" _You dare insult us, Mooney is our mate, you would accuse us of hurting our mate?" She growled and spoke lowly enough so that only Sirius and Remus (with his enhanced hearing) could hear. Remus quickly got up and walked over to them_

"Hermione, what Merlin's name are you playing at?" Said Sirius as he tried to remove his hand but Hermione held in firmly in place until Remus appeared at their side.

"Hermione, let go of Sirius now." He said as his eyes flashed amber. "Now" He growled lowly as their eyes met.

Remus took her hand and led her outside leaving Sirius in shock. "Hermione...was a werewolf?" He whispered to himself.

 _Meanwhile Remus had led Hermione out of the classroom and into the corridor._

"What are you playing at? Do you want to get caught? Do you want Sirius to find out that you're a werewolf?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Ulrikah, the wolf, she just took control, I was angry."

"You need to keep your temper in check!" He said sharply. "Look I know Sirius can be pratt. So what did he say?"

"It doesn't matter Remus."

"It does to me." He said firmly.

Hermione began to open her mouth to speak before she was cut off as their teacher arrived at the door.

"Mr Lupin? Miss. I'm sorry I don't believe we've met."

"Uh sorry sir. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a transfer student from Beaubatons."

"Ah yes of course Albus mentioned you'd be starting classes. Well I'm sure whatever conversation you and Mr Lupin we're engaged in can wait until after class has ended.

"Yes sir" They said at the same time as they walked into class followed by their Professor. "Stay in control." He said lowly to her as he squeezed her hand as she took a seat next to Sirius.

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by their professor.

"Now today will be a practical lesson, we will be duelling. I apologise Miss Granger if any of this is over your head."

"I've duelled before Professor." She replied much to Sirius's surprise.

"Wonderful." He said as he ushered the students up and he quickly vanished.

"Now the person who was sitting next to you will be your first partner. "Who would care to give us a demonstration?"

Sirius's hand immediately flew into the air. "We will sir." He said.

"Miss Granger are you sure you are up to duelling." He asked knowing she was only new.

"Yes sir. I'll be fine." She said as she took her position in the middle of the room and faced off with Sirius as Remus, James and the rest of the class looked on in interest.

"This should be interesting." Whispered James to Remus.

Remus didn't respond he simply watched on and his mate and his best friend we're about to duel.

Hermione pulled out her wand and wordlessly cast a protection charm around her. She smirked. She was ready to show Sirius what she really made of.

Before Sirius could start the duel Hermione yelled "Immobulus! Incarcerous!" She watched as Sirius froze in place as ropes wrapped his body.

"Well done Miss Granger." Smiled their professor as he reversed the spells cast on Sirius who stood with his wand still out.

"Levicorpus!" He yelled as Hermione watched as the spell came at her.

"What is she doing? Why isn't she duelling?" Asked James

James watched as Hermione cast a wordless protego spell and the spell Sirius cast rebounded onto him and he was soon hanging upside down by one leg in the air causing the class to roar with laughter.

"Liberacorpus" She said silently as Sirius dropped to the ground.

"Wordless magic Miss Granger, very impressive." Commented their professor.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Now the rest of you break off into pairs and practise your duelling." Said the Professor.

"Come on Granger; let's see how you do against me. You don't mind do you Remus?" Said Potter as he dragged her away.

Remus shook his head. "No Prongs, I'm happy to let her show you up like she did Sirius." He said with a small smile as Hermione smiled back

The rest of the class went quite quickly and before they knew it they were packing up their books and were walking out the door when she felt Remus come up beside her.

"Wandless magic, quite impressive." He said.

Hermione smiled. "Thanks.

"Listen I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did. I was just angry."

"I know, its okay. You were right I need to not let her take control."

"I can help you, teach you." He said.

"I know, thanks. Um listen Remus, what am I going to do about Sirius? He already doesn't trust and now if he knows I'm a wolf I..."

Remus interlaced his hand with hers and squeezed. "I'll take care of Sirius; alright just leave him to me."

Hermione smiled.

"Do you want to sit with me in Arithmancy?"

"Mmm, well it's just Bill's the Professor and I don't want any of us to..."

"It's alright. We can talk after class, don't worry I'll talk to Sirius." He said as they arrived at the Ancient Runes classroom.

She saw Snape sitting at the middle desk second row from the front. She walked up to him and sat down.

He opened his mouth to say something but he was too shocked to say anything.

"Severus are you alright?"

"Yes I'm quite fine. I thought you would be sitting with Lupin, Potter or Black."

Hermione smiled. "No, our breakfast was cut short so I thought I'd make it up to you." She said.

"You didn't have to do that." He said.

"Well I can leave if you.."

"I didn't say that." Smiled Severus.

 _Meanwhile James and Sirius walked into the classroom and found Remus sitting at a table 2 back from Hermione and Severus._

"Sirius, you can sit here with me. We need to talk" Said Remus lowly as they slid into their seats

"Oye! What about me then?" Said James as he watched the two of them get settled.

"Sorry James, you had me last class Remus gets me this class." Said Sirius as he put on a smile.

James took a seat in front of Sirius as Remus and Sirius began to talk.

"What did you want to talk about Remus?" Asked Sirius.

Remus looked at Sirius and uttered one word "Hermione"

"Hermione" Repeated Sirius. "Look Remus, she's not who she says she is. For Merlin's sake she's a, well she's like you, a female version of Mooney." He said.

"Lower your voice." He snapped.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Exclaimed Sirius.

"Because it's not anyone's business, the only reason you found out because you made her wolf angry. Don't you dare say anything to James or Peter. She'll tell them when she's ready. You of all people should understand why this secret needs to kept"

"I won't say anything Remus, but there are other things about her that don't add up. It's not just the werewolf thing. There's other thing about her."

"Which she'll tell you about when she's ready, don't push her Sirius. I know why you're doing what you're doing. You're trying to protect me, but she's not a threat, so lay off." He said as Professor Weasley entered the room.

"Right listen up here. "I'm Professor Weasley I'm your new Arithmancy Professor. Appearing on your desks in front of you is a complex number chart, different ones between pairs to ensure no cheating. Using your knowledge of past years. You are to decipher the number charts within your pairs and your homework assignment will be to outline the calculations in which you used to come to these conclusions. I will be coming around to assess your work momentarily. Begin" Said Bill as both Hermione and Severus began to talk as did Remus and Sirius.

"Did you do Arithmancy at your old school?" Asked Sirius.

"Some, although I admit it was never my favorite subjects, reminds me a bit of Divination, completely wolly subject if you ask me."

"Yes well, not to worry. I can certainly help you." He smirked.

"Well I didn't say that I was hopeless at did I?" She said as she smiled as she saw Bill standing in front of her.

"How are you two doing here? Do you require any assistance Mr..."

"Snape" Said Severus.

Mr Snape and you are?" He said indicating to Hermione.

"Miss Granger sir.. Hermione Granger."

"Very good and do you require any assistance?" He asked her when all he wanting to do was kiss her.

"Not right now Sir." She said as she used all of her strength not to jump Bill right there.

"Carry on." He said as they locked eyes momentarily as Hermione looked away and Bill headed onto the other students.

"Sirius would you just concentrate on the work and quit asking questions alright when Hermione's ready and you stop badgering her she'll answer them alright."

"Is there a problem here Mr Lupin?"

"No sir, just concentrating on the work." Said Remus who didn't look up as he tried to stay in control.

"You partner here would do well here to concentrate on the work rather than Miss Granger."

Remus looked up at see Bill standing in front of him. The wolf in him recognised the wolf characteristics in Bill and he could feel Mooney start to take over.

"You would do well not concentrate on her either." Said Mooney

"Pardon?" Said Bill

"Remus, you alright?" Said Sirius concerned for his mate.

"You heard me wolf, that witch is mine" He snarled. "You keep away from her; she's not yours to claim!" Said Mooney who didn't notice the attention he was attracting.

Sirius knew he needed to Remus out of there. "Remus, come on, let's go outside and get some air eh." He said before quietly whispering to him. "Mooney, come on mate, you don't want to cause a scene here. Calm down he isn't a threat."

"I can smell him! He wants her! She is mine!" He yelled as he quickly stood up and leaned forward into the Professor as the class turned their attention to them including Hermione, Snape and James

Bill did his best to keep his wolfish tendencies from rising up.

"Mr..."

"Sirius...Sirius Black." He answered, either one of them not taking their eyes off Remus.

"Mr Black, it is clear Mr Lupin is not well please escort him to the hospital wing.

Sirius put his hand on Remus's shoulder who shrugged him off as he did.

"Mooney calm down, don't...do... this... here, you don't want make a scene. Come on let's go. Now!" Said Sirius as Remus's eyes flashed back to normal.

Remus looked around and saw the entire classroom staring at him.

Bill quickly cast a wordless Stupefy and Remus collapsed on the floor.

"Remus? Remus?" But he got no response, Sirius turned to Bill. "Professor is he going to be okay?"

"Best to get him to the hospital wing." Said Bill as he cast a Mobilicorpus spell and directed the spell to take them to the hospital wing with Sirius accompanying him.

"Mr Lupin will be fine, now all of you back to your work. Now." He said as he the students went back to work.

As Bill walked past her desk, she saw his hand slip a piece of parchment onto her desk. She covered it until she was sure Severus wasn't looking and unfolded it to find 4 words written on it.

 _We need to talk_

She quickly scrunched up the piece of paper, which didn't go unnoticed by Severus.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Hermione looked up to find Bill standing at the front of the class, their eyes met. "Yeah, everything's fine." She said not taking her eyes off Bill.

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Remember as always please give it a review!**_


	11. Chapter 11 - Secrets & Severus

Back in Time- Chapter 11

 _ **Hey Guys, glad you are still enjoying the story thus far. Remember as always your reviews and feedback make for a better story, let me know what you think.**_

The rest of the class continued in almost silent surroundings as the students continued on their work, with Bill helping where he needed to.

"Alright, remember your homework is to outline the calculations you used to achieve your answer. I expect your outline on my desk by our next class together." He said as the students began to pack up their belongings.

"Miss Granger, a word please." Said Bill as he watched the other students dissipate out of the class.

"Will you be alright?" Asked Severus.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, yes. I'll be alright, probably just wants to make sure I'm settling in and make sure it's not over my head." She smiled softly as Severus bowed slightly before heading out of class.

Severus exited the class to find James waiting for him.

"Oi! Snape!"

"What do you want Potter!" She snapped.

"Stay away from Hermione."

"In case you failed to notice Potter. She was the one who came and sat next to me. If you have a problem with her sitting with me then perhaps you should speak to her." He said silkily and smirked softly as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah, well she doesn't know you're capable of." Whispered James had his hand on his wand as he went to pull it out from his robes.

"Mr Potter." Came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

James turned to see Professor McGonagall staring at him with a stern look and eyebrow raised.

"You never attack another student Mr Potter. If I see that again you will lose house points and have detention. On you go now." She said as she watched James head off towards the Great Hall.

 _Meanwhile back in the Arithmancy Classroom._

"What's going on between you and Lupin?" He asked.

"Bill…I..nothing…"

"Really because what I saw the other night didn't look like nothing."

"Bill, that wasn't anything it was just Mooney..Look we don't have enough time to talk about this now and we need to talk about that and what happened just now because that was Mooney. (Hermione paused) Look can we talk in the kitchens later when it's away from everyone and we've got some time to ourselves."

Hermione turned as Bill grabbed her arm forcefully. "We can talk now." He said as he held onto her, almost possessively.

Hermione felt Ulrikah take her over " .NOW She snarled as Bill slowly removed his hand. "Good Boy." She said lowly as Hermione's eyes flashed back normal.

"I have to go Bill. We'll talk later. I promise." She said as she turned to leave the classroom. Bill watched as Hermione leave.

Hermione was heading towards the Great Hall for lunch when she heard Severus call her name.

"How did everything go with Professor Weasley?" He asked as he stepped out from the archway.

"It was fine, just as I expected, he just wanted to make sure I was settling in alright." She said as she smiled.

"Interesting sight today. What happened between Lupin and the Professor." He said, trying to judge her reaction.

"Uh yes, interesting indeed, although Remus didn't look to well perhaps he was sicker than he thought he was."

"Perhaps." Said Severus, silkily.

"I'm going to get something to eat, are you coming?" She asked.

"I'd rather wait out here." He said.

"Fine, I'll be back in a minute."

"Repaying the favour are you?" He asked.

"Yes" She said simply as she as she turned and headed into the Great Hall, picked up some food from the Gryffindor Table and headed back to sit with Severus.

"You know that Black, Potter and Lupin won't like you spending your free time here with me." He said as he took a bit of the apple he had in his hand. "Potter told me himself to stay away from you."

Hermione stopped mid chew and swallowed. "Wait Potter told you to stay away from me? What right does he have to tell me who I can and can't talk to?" "Complete ass." She uttered under her breath as she picked up her things and headed off in search of James Potter, while Severus sat simply smirking.

She headed back up to the Great Hall and then to Gryffindor Tower and then headed to the one last place he would possibly be. The Hospital Wing.

 _Meanwhile in the Hospital Wing Sirius was sat by an unconscious Remus who had been given a Calming Potion and was now resting as James pushed open the heavy double doors._

"Sirius? How is he? Is he alright?" Asked James.

"Yeah Pomfrey gave him a Calming Potion and he's still out of it." Asked James

"What the Merlin's name happened?" Asked James

"I don't know for sure but I'm certain it's got to with Hermione." He said.

"Are you still banging on about that? Look she's just a girl."

"Who we know nothing about" Finished Sirius. "Look she (Sirius looked around to make sure no-one else was in earshot) grabbed my hand, she was strong James, like Mooney type strong. I had sort of said something about how well… it doesn't matter, next thing I know she's pinned my hand to desk, her eyes turned amber and she, well I mean her wolf told me that Mooney was her mate and how dare I insult her and she growled at me and next thing I knew Remus was taking her outside."

"So you're saying she's a werewolf and Remus knows about it." Said James.

Sirius nodded. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"Why wouldn't Remus tell us I mean he tells us everything?" Said James.

"I don't know mate. But I mean can you really blame him for keeping her secret?"

"No, but I blame her, somethings not right about her." Said Sirius as he heard Hermione's voice yell.

"JAMES POTTER, HOW DARE YOU. YOU DON'T CONTROL WHO I BEFRIEND, WHO I SIT WITH AND WHO I TALK TO YOU. YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO TELL SEVERUS TO STAY AWAY FROM ME." She breathed heavily as she waited for his response.

"Sit down Hermione we need to talk." Said James.

"No, I have nothing more to say to you." She seethed.

"No, not even about the fact that you're a werewolf?" He said as Hermione froze on the spot as Sirius and James eyed her, curious to her reaction.

 _ **They find out she's a werewolf! What do you think Hermione's reaction will be! Stayed tuned for the next chapter!**_

 _ **She will also reveal to Bill that she is his true mate. How will he take it!**_


	12. Chapter 12 - Revelations

Back in Time Chapter 12 – Revelations

 _ **Hey guys, as always thanks for the reviews so far! Love getting your feedback! Remember as always if you give it a read could you take a minute and give it a review. Your feedback makes for a better story.**_

Hermione turned to face James and Sirius, who looked shocked that James had confronted her.

"What did you just say to me?" She asked as she glared at him while walking over to him.

"I said we know that you're a werewolf."

James watched as Hermione's eyes flashed to amber as they quickly backed up.

"Calm down Hermione. We're no threat; we're not going to tell anyone."

"How did you find out about me?" Said Ulrikah, who had now taken Hermione over. "Did Mooney tell you?" She said as she continued to study Sirius and James.

"No, you said something to Sirius and he worked it out." Said James as he gulped.

"Nervous are you human?" She queried as she took a step towards Remus as they took a step back. "Don't be. My mate is hurt." She said as he peered at Remus.

"He's okay, he's just resting. Madam Pomfrey is looking after him. He'll be okay. He's sleeping."

Hermione reached out and licked his hand as she inhaled.

"What is she doing?" Whispered James to Sirius who indicated he had no idea.

"Uh Hermione?" Said James cautiously not wanting to anger her wolf in anyway.

"My name is Ulrikah." She said as she cut them off.

"Okay Ulrikah. I know that you care about Remus, he's your mate, but just know that we also care about him as well know that we mean you no harm. You can trust us."

Ulrikah smiled. "Yes but you don't trust me, you don't trust the human." She said not moving from Remus's side.

"Could you let us talk to her? Please, there are things we need to talk about"

Ulrikah thought for a moment before her eyes faded back to their normal chocolate brown colour.

"The wolf was here wasn't she?" Asked Hermione.

James and Sirius nodded. "Yeah she well…it was lovely to meet her." Said Sirius who stumbled for the right words.

"Hermione why didn't you tell us? You must have worked out what Remus was and if you knew we accepted him why would you not tell us? We're you worried we wouldn't accept you?" Asked James.

As he asked the question Hermione's eyes fell to Sirius.

"Actually that was my fault." Said Sirius as Remus's eyes began to flutter. "I said some things to her about not trusting her and the like, so that's probably why she didn't say anything."

"Did I hear Sirius apologise? Tell me I'm not dreaming." Came Remus's voice.

"Glad you could join us back in the land of living Remus" Smiled James.

"You done with your beauty sleep?" Joked Sirius.

Remus chuckled. "You could atleast tell me I look prettier."

"Don't worry Remus you look gorgeous as ever." Said Sirius as he laughed.

"Glad to hear that" He smiled as he sat up. "So I hear you two had an interesting run in with Ulrikah?" He said as he raised his eyebrows as he look shot over to Hermione.

"Uh yes, yes we did, downright scary too." Said James. "I'd never seen Sirius so scared of a girl. Thought he was going to wet himself."

"Speak for yourself Potter" Snapped Sirius.

Hermione and Remus both chuckled.

"Well now you two know about her and the wolf."

"We won't say anything Remus." Said James.

"It's not me you should be saying that too." Said Remus as he looked at Hermione.

"We won't say anything Hermione, your secrets safe with us." Said James.

"What about your secrets?" Said Sirius as Remus and Hermione looked up.

"Sirius, there just personal okay. I don't want to talk about them. It hurts me to talk about them okay. I will when I'm ready." She said.

"Alright well we've got class, we'll come back and see you later Remus." Said James as he along with Sirius and Hermione began to leave the hospital wing.

"Hermione? Can you wait a minute?" Asked Remus as the trio stopped.

"It's alright I'll catch you up later." She said to the two boys before returning her attention back to Remus.

Remus reached out and took her hand. "Are you alright? How are you? Are those two giving you a lot of trouble?"

Hermione smiled. "You're asking me if I'm okay when you're the one who got hexed and collapsed in class. Do you remember what happened?"

"Uh not really I remember feeling Mooney come and that's it really"

"Well short version is you told Bill…Professor Weasley not to concentrate on me and then Mooney got a little defensive and you sort of tried to claim me as yours and well you were sort of drawing attention so Bill, well he sort of hexed you and knocked you out and Sirius brought you up to the hospital.

"I imagine class would have been a right mess after that."

"Well a little everyone was curious I admit, but Bill pulled them into line, told them you were not feeling well and they'd do best to concentrate on the work.

"Anyway I just wanted to make sure you were alright" She said as she squeezed his hand.

Remus smiled. "And of course to yell at James." He smirked. "Yes I heard that as well."

"Listen I won't be in until later to see you. Bill and I we need to talk so. But I'll see you later.

"Remus my hand." She said noticing he still hadn't let go.

"Is it bad to say I don't want you to leave?" He asked as he looked her.

"No." She smiled. But I've really got to go. I'm going to be late to class.

Remus nodded as he withdrew his hand as he watched Hermione exit the hospital wing.

"Ah Mr Lupin." Came Madam Pomfrey's voice as Remus groaned.

 _Meanwhile the rest of the day went quickly as Hermione's mind kept switching from Remus to Bill and back and forth, even the other Marauders noticed she was distracted._

"Hermione you alright?" You seem a little distracted." Asked Peter

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just hoping Remus is feeling better that's all." She said as she continued to eat her dinner.

"I'm sure he will be no classes and all that sleep. I know I would be." Said Peter as he ate.

As Hermione finished up her food, she saw Bill stand and exit out the back door behind the staff door. She would wait 5 minutes before getting up and leaving herself.

"Oi Granger where are going?" Asked Sirius.

"Come on Padfoot, we both know she's going to see Remus"

"Remus and Granger…because you know your first name's too long kissing in the tree…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed out of the Great Hall eventually finding Bill in the kitchens.

"I've been thinking about you all day. Barely been able to teach a class." He said as he smiled softly at her as he tucked a stray hair.

Hermione smiled as did her best not to cry and she looked away from Bill.

"Love, what's wrong? It's about Remus isn't it?"

"It's not what you think Bill. I…love you, with all my heart I do…I don't know what I would I have done, where I'd be without you" She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, you can tell me." He prompted knowing there was something she wasn't saying.

"Before we fell for other, before the war, I found out that Remus and I well…we…we were mates." She said softly.

Bill did his best to keep his temper in check. "Okay and what happened? Why weren't you to together?" He asked not taking his eyes off her.

Hermione sniffled as she wiped her eyes. "Remus he rejected me. Told me he that he loved me, but couldn't condemn me to a life with him."

She began to cry as she continued on with her story. "And then everything was fine because I found you because when he rejected me it felt like my heart had exploded into a million pieces and when I found you Bill you helped me heal, you helped put my heart back together again, you made me feel again, like I was worth having as a mate and then I get thrust back her and I find Remus alive, he knows I'm a wolf and he worked out I'm his mate, well James and Sirius did before him, but that's not the point. I told him that he rejected me and I love somebody else. He told me that he wouldn't make the same mistakes that he makes in the future, that he wouldn't reject me, he wouldn't push me away…" She cried as her knees went weak as pulled her into him.

"I told him, it's better for me to stay away from him, the pull, it's too much...I feel like I need to be with him…..the wolf needs him and I don't want to feel like this… I love you… and I don't want to feel this way Bill… you have to believe me….he hurt me…he rejected me….I don't….She said as cried into his shirt which was now wet.

"Shhhh love. It'll be okay." He said as he stroked her hair and soothed her.

Bill's hand found its way to Hermione's face as he brushed away her tears with his thumb and tilted her chin up to him. "Listen to me okay? I love you Hermione Granger and just because where in 1978 and not 1998 that doesn't change and if Remus Lupin thinks he's going to take you away from me he has another thing coming."

Hermione sniffled. "I love you Bill." She said.

"Come here." He said as he held her tight and his eyes flashed amber.

 _ **Hey Guys, Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think. Remember if you give it a read, could you give it a review?**_


	13. Chapter 13- Because It's Your Fault!

Back in Time- Chapter 13

 _ **Hey Guys**_

 _ **Glad you liked the last chapter. Keep the reviews and faves and follows coming. Love getting your feedback!**_

"What are you doing back here Remus? We thought you were with Hermione? She was coming to see you."

"No, she must have missed me. I haven't seen her." He said as he collapsed on the lounge.

"Anyway how you feeling mate?" Asked James.

"Brilliant. I feel just brilliant." He said smiling softly.

"Good, well here's your homework."

"Thanks Prongs." Said Remus.

"Anytime mate wouldn't want you missing out when we all have to suffer now would we." Smiled James.

"No not all can't have that." He said as he smiled as thoughts of Hermione plagued him

 _Meanwhile outside Gryffindor Tower Hermione and Bill had walked back from kitchens and were now standing in front of the portrait of the fat lady that guarded Gryffindor Tower._

"Remember what I said love. I'm not going to let you go." He said as they arrived at the entrance of Gryffindor Tower after leaving the kitchen. "I love you Hermione." He said, desperate to kiss her to feel to the soft touch of her skin on her palm. "I want to kiss you love but the walls they have eyes, never know who's watching." He said as he smiled softly.

"I know." She whispered as she smiled as she wiped the remaining tears from her puffy face.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

Hermione nodded avoiding eye contact with him.

"I'm not angry at you love, it's not your fault." He said. "Remember I love you" He said as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"I know I love you too. I'll….I'll be okay." She said as she smiled before turning to the Fat Lady and whispering the password. Bill watched as she disappeared through the portrait hole. He quickly turned and headed off the other way before the got the urge to dart in after her.

As Hermione headed into the common room she was completely unware that Sirius, James and Remus sitting on the lounge until Sirius spoke.

"Oi Hermione, I thought you were going to visit Remus?" He teased as she ignored him. "Hermione?" Said Sirius again but again she ignored him.

"Well clearly she's ignoring me." Said Sirius as he threw his hands up in defeat. "Remus I think you better tackle this one, she's your wolf, mate." He said as he watched Remus get up and head over to her as she entered the archway to the dormitory he put his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Hermione" He said as she quickly turned as her eyes flashed amber and growled lowly.

"Remove your hand now wolf." She said as she growled.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Asked Remus as he slowly removed his hand.

"You think you're talking to the human, what's the matter Mooney don't recognize the wolf when you see her."

"Her name's Ulrikah mate." Said James.

"Ulrikah, such a beautiful name." Smirked Mooney as he took him over.

"No!" Yelled Remus as he regained control.

"I heard what the human told the other wolf. You rejected her Mooney. I heard her telling the other wolf. Why would you reject her hmmm? Curious?"

"Let Hermione speak wolf." Said Remus as he tried to regain control.

"And if I don't what are you going to do about it?" She said as she tilted her head while taking a step forward towards him.

"Don't test me wolf. Let Hermione speak…NOW!" He said not taking his eyes off. He watched as her amber eyes faded it and her chocolate ones replaced them.

Hermione turned away from Remus and took a step towards the dormitory. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, Hermione stopping as he did.

"Let me go Remus." She whispered.

"Not until you turn around. You've been crying. What's wrong?"

"Let me go" She repeated, still not turning to look at him.

"Not until you tell me.."

"IT'S YOU REMUS!" She yelled as she snatched her hand from his strong grip as she took off up the stairs.

Remus froze for a few seconds before darting through the arch to the stairs leading to the dormitories. Sirius and James looked at each and quickly jumped off the lounge in pursuit of a determined Mooney.

"Remus wait!" Yelled Sirius as they took off after him eventually finding him at the bottom of the stairs, desperate to get up them, but everytime he got near the top the stairs collapsed and he slid back to the bottom.

"What did I do that's so bad? Why was she crying? I need to talk to her…now." He said.

"Remus mate, look you're not going to be able to up in the dormitories tonight. She mad at you for whatever reason, she's done her biscuit, let her cool off and talk to her in the morning when you've both calmed down alright, think about what you want to say." Said James.

Sirius put his arm around him and led him to their dormitory "Come on mate, you can't do anything about it tonight, get some rest and you can talk to her in the morning."

"Yes, fine, but I just want to know what I did, it hurts me to see her hurting." Said Remus as he walked into their dormitory.

"Yes well like Sirius said you can talk to her in the morning, when you've both calmed down. I know from personal experience it's not good to argue with upset witch, she'd most likely try and hex your bollocks off…"

"Yeah and no offence but you add werewolf to an already angry and pissed off witch and that my friend is not good." Said Sirius.

 _Meanwhile in the girls dormitory Hermione had cast a silencing charm around her bed as she lay in bed sobbing wishing Bill was there to comfort her as images of Remus and Bill flooded her mind._

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Story is moving along, slowly but surely. Remember as always if you give it a read could you give it a review?**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Mooney Confrontations

Back in Time Chapter 13

 _ **Hey Guys, Just due to certain things I'll be aiming to update once a week at the moment, just due the other things happening. Remember as always to please review!**_

Hermione eventually managed to get to sleep before waking bright and early in an attempt to avoid Remus and the other Marauders. She figured she would head out early and head to the kitchens and then sit in the library until classes started, but it seems like fate had other plans as she headed into the common room and saw Remus sitting in his robes on the lounge.

"We need to talk." He said as quickly got up.

"No we don't." She said quickly as she tried to move past him, but he wouldn't let her.

I don't understand what I did wrong Hermione. For Merlin's sake will you just talk to me" He said desperately.

"No, just move, will you please." She said as she pushed him.

"No, not until you talk to me."

"I don't want to okay. I have somewhere I need to be. Now move."

"Why won't you ta…"

"BECAUSE IT HURTS REMUS! ALRIGHT! IT HURTS TO TALK, IT HURTS TO SEE YOU KNOWING WHAT YOU DID. IT JUST HURTS!" She yelled frustrated as her eyes began to well up.

Remus instinctively pulled her into him and began to soothe her but she quickly backed away. "No, no." She said as she shook her head.

"You can't comfort me after what you did Remus, you tell me that you won't make the same mistakes that you did before, you tell that you want me. I tell you that I'm with someone else and that I love him and it's crazy because I've been thrown through time back to a place where your 16 and feelings are cropping up, one's that I had to push down because you rejected me Remus! And I'm torn because you are my mate and even though you broke my heart…"

Remus's eyes widened.

"Yes Remus you broke my heart into a million pieces and Bill was the one who put me back together. You broke me Remus, you broke me and yet the only thing the wolf wants to do is to forgive so that she can feel whole again, connected to you and the pathetic thing is, is that I love you but the last thing that I'll let myself do is be hurt again!" She said as Remus opened his mouth to respond, but Hermione cut him off.

"And why should I risk being hurt again, when I have somebody who loves me Remus, who came back here to find me and make sure okay and now he's stuck here, he's stuck away from his family and it's all because of me!" She sobbed.

Remus's heart was breaking as he listened to Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry. I'm not the same person now that I am in your future."

Hermione wiped tears from her eyes. "No, but you will be and I can't…I won't be hurt again. It would be best if we just avoided each other for now." She said as she took a step back as Remus took a step forward towards her.

"I've told you before Hermione. I can't fix what happened between us in your time but I can fix what happens between us and now and my choices. I can choose a different path. I can choose to be with you."

"You don't have me Remus. I'm not yours to have. I'm with Bill." She said as she turned as Remus grabbed her arm as Mooney took him over.

"Make no mistake wolf you are mine. You are not his.. How dare he touch you run his hands all over your body I can smell him all over you, I see him within your mind, your thought's reek of him" Spat Mooney. "Pathetic human." He said as he tightened his grip.

Sirius and James who had gotten up after they had heard Hermione yelling came down stairs and watched as Hermione and Remus were talking quickly got up and moved towards Remus, which Hermione saw and quickly shook her head.

"Remus let Hermione go." Said James firmly as tried ascertain control.

Mooney smiled a tilted grin as the wolf turned his face to face his friends.

"You think you're talking to Remus, waste of space….pathetic human, who's too pathetic to take what he really wants. It's time for me to show him how it's done." He said as he grabbed her neck and crashed his lips to hers with fury as James and Sirius watched on, unable to tear their eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of them. They watched as Mooney broke the kiss and pushed Hermione backwards as she hit the wall hard and in no time Mooney standing right ontop of her, lowly growling.

"I can taste him on you wolf. You let him take a sweet taste of you. You let him touch you and reject me, your true mate, and not some pathetic stand in!" He growled as he panted.

"We need to do something" Whispered James.

"On three we stun." Said Sirius

"Are you barking mad? We can't stun Remus, what if Hermione or the wolf angers as she goes us." Said James

"Then we stun both and body bind them." Said Sirus.

"Fine. On three 1…2…3…" Said James as they sent stunning spells at Remus and Hermione who quickly turned but were not quick enough to avoid the body bind.

"What do we do with them now?" Asked James.

"You stay here I'm going to go and get Madam Pomfrey." Said Sirius.

"Yeah, well you better hurry. I can't remember how long stunning spells usually last and I don't want to be stuck here with two bound, angry werewolves."

"And here I was thinking that was your dream Prongs." He smirked as he exited the portrait and bumped into Bill who was up and about early doing his rounds.

"Oh sorry Professor."

"Mr Black, where are you off to in a hurry at such an early hour?"

Sirius debated whether to tell the Professor what had happened between Remus and Hermione, especially what happened between them in class.

"What is it Mr Black?"

"Well it's an emergency actually I better go"

"Is this about your friend Mr Lupin?" He asked.

"I uh…well…"

"I take it, it is. Come with me Mr Black." Said Bill as he headed off towards Gryffindor Tower and before Sirius could stop him he was through the portrait hole and into the common room.

Bill looked down to see a stunned Remus and Hermione body bound on the floor.

"What happened here?" He said as he stared at James and Sirius as Hermione and Remus lay motionless on the floor.

"He uh…well he…um.." Stumbled James.

"Yes Mr Potter?" Said Bill, intrigued as to how the two boys would try and explain this away.

"Well we were just um…well rough housing a little and he got little uh..enthusiastic."

"Mmmm and you thought you would it be best to body bind him."

"Yes Sir." They both replied at once.

"And here I was thinking it was due to Mr Lupin's wolfish qualities." Said Bill as he watched as Sirius and James looked at each other.

"You know Sir?"

"Yes Mr Black. I am a Professor after all. Now you two will head back upstairs to the dormitories and I will deal with Mr Lupin and Miss Granger."

"Uh sir, that might not…."

"Calm yourself Mr Black. I am also aware of Miss Granger's condition. Now you shall wait here with Miss Granger until the spell wears off." He said.

"Whilst Mr Lupin will accompany me, best to keep these two apart for now." He said as he cast a levitation charm on Remus

Sirius opened his mouth to argue, but Bill cut him before he could say one word.

"Mr Lupin will be perfectly safe with me Mr Black. You and Mr Potter would be best to focus your attentions on Miss Granger " He said as he levitated Remus out of the dormitory as he disillusioned him and headed back to his quarters as he sat Remus down in one of the lounge chairs in his quarters. Bill sat with his wand in hand and watched as the stunning spell and body bind began to wear off as he quickly looked around and realized he wasn't in the common room and Hermione was gone, instead he found Bill staring at him, wand in hand.

"I believe it's time we talked Mr Lupin" He said.

"About what sir?" He said as he eyed up Bill as he felt Mooney build inside of him

"I think we both know the answer to that Mr Lupin." Said Bill as he stared at the young, but equally dangerous Lupin that sat before him.

 _ **Hey Guys,**_

 _ **Thanks for the love so far. Remember as always if you give it a read, could you take a few moments and please review!**_

 _ **Remember going to uploaded new chapters once a week now. Can only do the uploaded once a week due to other things happening!**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Chosen

Back in Time – Chapter 15

 _ **Hey Guys, Hope you are all still enjoying this story. New chapter up and remember as always if you give it a read could you take a few moments and review?**_

"Hermione belongs with me, she is my mate. You won't take her from me. I won't let you" Growled Mooney lowly as he tried to escape his bindings.

Bill smirked. "Yes well, we both know that won't happen Remus, she doesn't want you, she's told you that, you ruined that in the future when you rejected her, and broke her. I was the one who put her back together again."

Remus simply stared at Bill tilting his head slightly as he examined him.

"I won't make that same mistake again." He said still staring as he felt the spell begin to wear off.

"I won't give you a chance to hurt to her. I'm warning you Remus stay away from Hermione."

Mooney smirked as the spell continued to wear off.

 _Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower Hermione had started to come to._

"What's going on? Where's Remus?" She said as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa easy love." Said Sirius.

"What happened and where's Remus?" She asked again.

"Well uh, we sort of heard you two arguing and we came down stairs and Mooney was getting a bit aggressive shall we say and well before things got out of hand well…we sort of stunned you and body bound you." Said Sirius quickly as he backed up from her.

"How dare you Sirius Black! You attack my mate!" She said as her eyes flicked amber.

"It wasn't just me! James did it as well!" He exclaimed

"Sirius!" He exclaimed

"What?! You're just as at fault!"

"Where is he? Is he in your dormitory?" She said as she got up.

"You really should stay sitting down Hermione, stunning spell takes a lot of you."

"I need to see Remus, now."

"We don't know where he is love. I went to get some help and ran into Professor Weasley…."

Hermione's blood ran cold everything around her faded into nothing.

"And he said he'd take care of Remus and that we should stay here with you."

"I have to…ahhhh…" She said as her hand went to her chest."

Sirius and James rushed by her side. "It's Remus…he needs me now." She said as she got up and stumbled out through the portrait and followed his scent that was littered through the corridor on his way to Bill's classroom and private quarters.

"What's going on?" Whispered Sirius.

"I don't know but I think Remus might be in trouble" Replied James.

"Never thought I'd see the day Remus got himself in trouble over a bird." Joked Sirius as Hermione stopped and turned with amber.

"Mooney and the human are my mate. Make no mistake human if they are hurt because of you, you will deal me."

"Calm down Herm…Ulrikah. We want to help you find them; we care about Remus as well."

Hermione looked at the two as her eyes flashed back to their normal colour as they approached Bill's classroom.

"I need you two to wait here. No matter what you hear. You must wait here." She said as quickly rushed into the room. She could smell blood and quickly whipped out her wand.

"Remus? Bill? It's Hermione? Open the door!" She said with no response from indoors.

"I can smell the blood." She said as her breathing became shallow as she felt Ulrikah coming. "Open the door NOW!" She yelled with no response.

"Bombarda." She yelled as she felt Ulrikah take her over.

As she entered the room she saw both Bill and Remus with bruises and cuts over their bodies as blood wept from open wounds.

The connection that Hermione had with Mooney began to take her over. Instead of checking on Bill she immediately rushed to Remus's side and with Ulrikah in full control she began to tend to her mate as she smelt Sirius and James who hadn't listened to her arrive at the door. She looked up and snarled as she eyed them with her now amber eyes.

"Ulrikah, you remember us don't you. It's James and Sirius. We're here to help Mooney." Said James

"He doesn't need any help. He has me. I'm his mate."

"Alright, well would you let me go and get help for the Professor? He's bleeding and he needs help." Said James

Ulrikah nodded slowly as she pulled Remus closer to her.

"Go, quickly and get Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. I'll stay." Said James and Sirius quickly headed off to find the two staff members.

"Alright while we're waiting for help can I take at the Professor? Is that okay?" Asked James as Hermione pulled Remus further away from him and nodded as James slid closer to his Professor.

"Professor? Can you hear me?" He asked but he had no response. "Come on Sirius." He whispered as he watched Ulrikah take care of Mooney.

Ulrikah was tending to his wounds and holding him close, staying protective of him.

10 minutes later Sirius arrived back with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

"Miss Granger." Came Dumbledore's voice.

"Don't call me that." She spat as crouched close by Remus.

"I'm sorry my dear. I of course mistook you. I don't think we've met. What was your name?"

"Ulrikah." She said slowly as she inspected the newcomers.

"Yes, I can see your doing a wonderful job of tending to your mate. I've bought along our medi-witch to help Mooney." He said as Sirius and James looked shocked that Dumbledore knew their nicknames.

"Would she be able to take a look at your mate, with you staying with him of course?" Said Dumbledore.

"She can deal with the human first, the one that wanted to take me away." She seethed as she looked at Bill.

"Alright. I'm going to levitate Mr Weasley out of here alright. I'm reaching for my wand." He said as he pointed it at Bill and muttered Wingardium Levisosa as Bill began to rise as he ordered the spell to take him to the hospital wing.

Dumbledore smiled. "Now, may Madam Pomfrey tend to your mate Ulrikah? You may stay by his side if you prefer, she only wants to help." He said

Remus began to rouse. "What happened?" He said, tiredly as he struggled to keep awake as he looked down at his bruised body and saw Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Remus, Sirius and most importantly Hermione nuzzled by his side whose eyes were still amber.

You choose me" He thought as he smiled softly as he turned slightly to face her.

"Ulrikah love, I'm alright. Can I talk to Hermione please?" He said as his soft eyes connected with her amber ones as she nodded as they watched as her eyes slowly faded back to brown.

"She….I….we choose you didn't I." Said Hermione as she snuggled into Remus.

Remus nodded as he wrapped her close to him as Madam Pomfrey stepped closer to her and Remus and began to examine him. "Yes love, you both did, we can discuss it later, but for now we both need our rest." He said as he held her as Sirius and James looked on smiling.

 _ **Hey Guys**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy this new chapter. Let me know what you think and leave a review!**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Story Reveals

Back in Time Chapter 16

 _ **Hey Guys, Thanks as always for the reviews, faves and follows. Keep them coming. Your feedback makes for a better story.**_

Madam Pomfrey had finished examining Remus and was trying to get him to come back to the hospital wing.

"Mr Lupin. I must insist that you accompany me back to the hospital wing. You need to rest and merlin knows that if you're with Mr Black and Mr Potter here rest is something you will not get!" She exclaimed.

Hermione glared at Madam Pomfrey before Dumbledore. "I can assure you Madam Pomfrey my dear you will have your hands busy looking after Professor Weasley tonight and it appears that Miss Granger and Ulrikah have taken wonderful care of Mr Lupin and perhaps a night in his own bed chambers will help his recovery." He said as Lupin nodded.

"Right well, Mr Lupin I expect to see you at the hospital wing tomorrow morning to check you over." She said before leaving to head back to the hospital wing to take of Bill.

Remus nodded as the boys along with Hermione helped him to his feet as they began to shuffle out of the room.

"Miss Granger." Came Dumbledore's voice as the foursome immediately stopped and turned. "I think it would be best if you and I had a little chat." He said.

Hermione looked at Remus. "I'll be alright. I know your safe with Dumbledore and I know Professor Weasley can't get to you. We'll talk when you're back at the tower." He said.

Hermione stepped forward. "Your office sir?" She asked.

"Indeed Miss Granger." He said as they walked away from the three boys.

"I expect you take Mr Lupin back to Gryffindor Tower Mr Black, Mr Potter, no unscheduled stops."

"We won't Professor." They chorused.

 _Hermione and Dumbledore had walked to his office in silence with Hermione occasionally glancing looks at the secretive wizard._

"Well Miss Granger, tonight was certainly eventful." Said Professor Dumbledore as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Yes sir."

"And this was caused because Mr Lupin is your true mate, which I assume Professor Weasley knew?"

"Yes sir."

"Can you explain to me the circumstances which led to altercation between Professor Weasley and Mr Lupin Miss Granger?'

"Um I'm not entirely sure Professor. Remus and I were talking…"

Dumbledore lifted his eyebrow and stared at her with a twinkle in his eye.

"Arguing about him rejecting me and that it was difficult to be around him because as much as he hurt me when he rejected me the wolf and me, we both wanted him. Things got a little well, the wolves were…"

"I understand Miss Granger."

"Next thing I remember was being body bound my Sirius and James and that's it."

"Yes well. I can't have teachers attacking students and what not. I will have Mr Weasley re-assigned to the Ministry as a curse breaker as soon as he is well enough.

"He's never going to forgive me." She whispered.

Dumbledore stood up and walked around to her. "I believe there is a Muggle saying Miss Granger. If you love something, you let it go. It sounds to me like that Mr Lupin from your time did exactly that? Something to think about I think. Now you best be heading back to Gryffindor Tower. I will let you know when Mr Weasley is awake so that you may speak to him if you wish, however I do believe there is another important conversation that you need you have with one Mr Lupin."

"Yes Sir." She said as she turned to exit his office.

"Good luck Miss Granger." He said as he eyed her.

"Thank you Professor. Good night." She said as she turned back to face him before exiting the office and heading back to Gryffindor Tower and Remus.

 _Meanwhile the boys had arrived back in Gryffindor Tower and were slumped on the lounges in the common room._

"Are you alright Remus?" Asked James.

"Yeah. It's just Mooney, he's restless."

"And what about you?" Asked Sirius.

"Nervous." He said.

"Why are you nervous mate, she chose you, you and Mooney. We saw the way she was with you."

"It's not that there are other things."

"What other things? She likes you, you like her, I can't see any problems." Said Sirius. "She knows about Mooney, she has her own little secret.."

Remus smiled softly as he heard the portrait door swing open and he could smell Hermione's scent hit him like a ton of bricks which didn't go unnoticed by Sirius and James.

"Mooney mate, you right?" Asked James

"You look like you've just seen Peeves" Joked Sirius.

"Sorry to disappoint. "It's just me." Said Hermione as she came into view. "Listen we need to talk"

"I believe that's our cue Padfoot. We'll leave you to it." He said as he got up.

"No, actually." She said stopping them in their tracks. "I wanted to talk to all of you, there are things you need to know, it concerns….well it concerns all of you."

Remus's eyes widened. "Hermione, do you mean you're going to tell them…."

"Everything." She finished. "Yes, they need to know."

"What exactly do we need to know?" Asked Sirius cautiously as he looked at Hermione like he didn't know her.

"Where do I even start?" She mumbled.

"From the beginning might be best."

Hermione took a breath and looked at Remus who nodded.

"Well my name's Hermione Granger, but I'm not a transfer from Beaubatons."

"Where are you from then?" Asked Sirius

"1998. I was hit by a curse and I time travelled back to here."

"Wait I'm sorry. I'm having a little trouble with this. Who cursed you and why would anyone do that?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "The wizarding world was at war, Voldemort was launching attacks, myself and two of my friends were sent on a mission right after the ministry had fallen, there's a lot to explain, but the short version is that we ended up in a battle, here in the castle we were fighting death eaters and I got with a curse and I don't really remember too much after that except waking up here.

"So you knew us, all of us when Remus introduced us to you." Said James

Hermione nodded.

"Is Hermione Granger your real name?" Asked Sirius as he grey stormy eyes stared at her.

"Yes. Hermione Granger is my real name and before you ask yes I knew you Sirius and Remus too."

"Not me?" Asked James.

"Um no" She said as she bowed her head. "Um, you died a long time ago. I never knew you. I only knew of you."

"What do you mean knew of him?" Asked Sirius.

"I mean I knew his son, he was my best friend. That's why I can't look at you James because I see you and remember Harry." She said

"My son…." He whispered.

"Who's his…."

"Lily." She said cutting him off.

"What about me?" Came Sirius's voice.

"I meet you and Remus in my third year at Hogwarts. I met Remus first; Harry, Ron and I rode in the same cabin that was when I first saw Remus. He saved us from a Dementor attack.

"You're lying. Dementors don't leave Azakaban. What would they being doing on the Hogwarts Express."

"Looking for you Sirius" She said as didn't take his eyes off him.

"What are you talking about Hermione? Why would they be looking for me?"

"You were Azkaban and you escaped, they were searching for you."

"What in Merlin's name was I doing that landed me in Azkaban?"

"You were framed but they thought that you killed…"

"Hermione… are you sure it's right to…" Remus trailed off.

"I'm sick of keeping this to myself Remus!" She exclaimed.

"They thought you were the one who led Voldemort to Lily and James and Harry, they said that you killed 12 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. You were sent to Azkaban for 12 years and in my third of Hogwarts you escaped. You came looking for the one that killed your friends, you came to avenge them.

"Did I find them, the one who betrayed us?"

Hermione nodded.

"Who, who is it?"

"I can't tell you that Sirius"

"You can't tell me! You tell me all this and NOW YOU WON'T TELL ME WHO BETRAYED US! I DESERVED TO KNOW. WE DESERVE TO KNOW! JAMES DESERVES TO KNOW. WHO WAS IT?"

Hermione looked at three boys in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Peter Pettigrew." She whispered.

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think! Please review!**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Filling in the Blanks

Back in Time Chapter 17

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you liked the drama that unfolded in the last chapter. More drama to come!**_

"You're lying, there's no way Peter would betray us." Said Sirius as he got up.

"I'm not lying to you Sirius. I have no reason to. I'm telling you the truth."

"You're saying that Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater." He replied.

"I'm not saying he is right now Sirius, but in my future he was. He was the one that James made as his secret keeper because Voldemort knew James would have chosen you, you we're their best friend. Peter was the least likely to be chosen."

"What else happens Hermione, what else happens in the future?" Asked James. "What happens to Harry?"

"After you and Lily died he was sent to live with Lily's sister. Her and her husband." She said quietly not wanting to expand on it; she didn't want James to lose it.

"And you met him at Hogwarts." He asked as Hermione nodded.

"What else happens in the future?"

"I'm not going to tell you about other events." She started as Sirius huffed.

"But I'll tell you about what happened to me and things that concern you three." She said as she started her story at the beginning of her time at Hogwarts.

"Harry, Ron and I didn't get along at first, they thought I was uptight know it all."

"See somethings never change." Muttered Sirius as Remus growled at Sirius as Hermione felt him tighten his grip on her as she continued her story, telling them all about the troll in the girls bathroom, Fluffy the three headed dog, Harry making the Quidditch team and his cursed broom, setting Snapes robes on fire, the philosophers stone, the devils snare, the game of wizards chess that nearly killed her and Ron and eventually Harry coming to face to face with Voldemort who was attached the back of Professor Quirrells head.

"I can't believe that happened to my son, all at 11 years old. I mean Merlin we're older than that now and I don't know whether I would have been able to handle that at our age never mind 11." Said James and he turned to Hermione. "Thank you Hermione for looking after my son." Smiled James before Sirius scoffed interrupted them.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing I mean, it's just convenient isn't it, you appear out of nowhere, your Mooney's mate, you tell us you help a boy Harry, who's James and Lily's son, and then you try and convince us to turn against one of our best mates.

Remus growled as stood towered over Sirius. "You dare call her a liar!" He snarled as he felt Hermione's hand in his and quickly looked down.

"Mooney, it's alright." She whispered. "Let me handle Sirius, alright." She said softly but firmly as Mooney nodded and stepped back.

"How dare you! You have no idea, what I've been through, what I've done, what I've risked and sacrificed to save Harry and this world! Second year I was petrified by a Basilisk, Third Year I saved your arse and was nearly killed by Remus and I've done so much time travelling it's made me sick. Fourth Year, was the Quidditch World Cup, which was attacked by Death Eaters, we had to fight our way out all we could hear were people running and screaming everywhere and then the dark mark was cast over the ground and that's when everyone knew that he was back. That year we had the Tri-wizard Tournament. I was taken, put unconscious and left at the bottom of the Lake while we were being held captive by mere-people. Harry saw his friend murdered, we saw Cedric murdered and then Moody tried to kill Harry."

"WAIT, wait. What do you mean Moody tried to kill Harry?" Said James.

"Well now we know your barking mad." Exclaimed Sirius. "We all know that Moody's an Auror, he'd never harm Harry."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah well his constant vigilance didn't pay off. He was captured by Barty Crouch Jnr, locked away in his trunk while Crouch took his hairs and poly juiced himself, he made sure Harry won the tournament, was brought to Voldemort who had returned."

"The next year the ministry started to interfere at Hogwarts and one of the ministers minions came in and began to over turn everything, no more practical defence against the dark arts, any oppositions was met with blood quills."

"Did you ever…"Whispered Remus

"Not important." She replied quickly.

"Harry and I started our own defence club."

"You would be the type." Quipped Sirius.

"Shut it Black." Snapped Hermione as her eyes flashed amber.

"Anyway to cut a long story short. I led her into the woods, she was convinced that we had a secret weapon, something that Dumbledore was going to use to take down the ministry and I introduced her to a friendly giant before she got carried off by a heard of centaurs after insulting their intelligence" She smiled softly before her smile faded.

"After that Harry had a vision of you Sirius, you were being held in the Department of Mysteries, but it was fake, something Voldemort had planted to lure him there and it worked. We were surrounded by Death Eaters we had to fight, but that's when Sirius, Remus and the others showed up and you fought, but we couldn't stop her, Bellatrix she killed Sirius that night and he was taken by the Veil." She said with a tear in her eye.

Sirius jerked his head up at this news. "Wait I die…"

"Yes, you inconsiderate jerk! You die! It almost killed Harry when you disappeared through the veil. Remus had to hold him back. It killed all of us to know you were gone." She said as she wiped the tear from her eye.

"I'm sorry I…Bellatrix killed me." He said shocked.

"Yeah well that cousin of yours was always right barmy Sirius." Said James.

"I'm going to make sure none of this happens. I don't want to lose either of you." She said

"Really, not even me?" Smiled Sirius.

"Don't joke about that Sirius, not after what…" She said before stopping as Remus comforted her.

"You won't lose me kitten." He said as Hermione smiled and chuckled.

"What?" He said as he smiled.

"Nothing, just somethings don't change much." She said as she continued on with her story.

The year after that there were more attacks in the Muggle World, more muggle borns going missing and being found killed. We found out that Voldemort had split his soul into 7 parts and hidden them, it made him invisible and that's what Dumbledore was doing that year, he and Harry were trying to find them."

"Did they find them?" Asked James.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, but um Dumbledore came back to the castle, he was weak. Death Eaters managed to get into Hogwarts and they killed Dumbledore."

"What! Dumbledore dies!" Exclaimed James as Sirius looked on shocked.

"Maybe it was too much to tell them all that Hermione, maybe you shoul…"

"No, I'm not keeping secrets anymore I've told you."

"Which Death Eater? Who killed him?" Asked James.

"It was Severus." She said as Sirius and James's eyes widened as they got up and began to yell.

"I knew it. I know that greasy git couldn't be trusted and here Lily was trying to vouch for him. I knew it. He killed Dumbledore!" Said Sirius.

"Quiet!" She snapped as they all turned their attention to her.

"Severus killed Dumbledore at his behest."

"What? What are you talking about Hermione?" Said James.

"I'm saying that Dumbledore was dying and he asked Snape to kill him to prove his allegiance to Voldemort." She said.

Sirius twigged what she meant. "Wait, are you saying that Sniv… Snape. Is good?" Asked Sirius, surprised.

"Yes and on that note, you need to stop bullying him and if I find out that you don't you're going to have one angry witch / werewolf to contend with."

"Make that two." Chimed Remus

"Didn't know you were a witch Remus, what a lovely surprise." Joked Sirius as Remus rolled his eyes at him and threw a pillow at him knocking him square in the face much to his amusement.

"How about we get back to the story." Suggested James.

"After I obliviated my parents…

"Wait, you obliviated your parents? I thought you told us they died?"

"Well in a way they did James, they don't remember me. So I'm dead to them, but I'll always love them and remember them even if they don't remember me" She said as she felt Remus comfort her.

Anyway Harry, Ron and I, we left after Dumbledore died and Ron's oldest brother's wedding was attacked by Death Eaters after we received a Patronus saying the ministry had fallen. We fled to Muggle London and we were attacked in a café. I obliviated them, we couldn't kill them, otherwise Voldemort would know. We had to go on the run, we went to Grimmauld Place, you left it to Harry Sirius" Not waiting for him to ask the question.

Hermione went onto the explain about Dobby, Kreacher and Regulus and how they ended up at the Ministry to come face to face with Umbridge the woman they had sent off with a herd of Centaurs years earlier.

"So brewed Polyjuice.." Started Sirius

"I had some stored."

"And you infiltrated the Ministry, stole locket that my brother and the elves lead you to and battled Dementors, while escaping from an evil Ministry."

Hermione nodded.

"So my brother, he helped you."

"Yes" Hermione said softly. "He had a change of heart at the last minute Sirius."

Sirius breathed as he tried to take everything he was hearing in.

"After we escaped the Ministry the plan was to head back to Grimmauld but a Death Eater had my leg and I knew we couldn't go back there, otherwise they would know…. And we ended up in the forest, somewhere I knew, but Ron he was hurt I had to heal him and we had to travel on foot he couldn't apparate. Um after a while of being on the run we were captured…

Remus turned his head towards Hermione. "What do you mean captured?" He asked.

"I um, I never told you this, but um I was tortured when I was captured.

"WHAT!" Yelled James and Sirius at the same as Hermione and Remus whinced at their high pitch.

"Sorry." They apologized.

"If you don't want to talk about this you don't have to Hermione. We all understand." Said James.

"No, its okay I…um… Remus you have to promise me, not to get angry."

"How can you expect me not to when you tol…" He words drifted out as her hand came to his face and he immediately relaxed as Sirius and James watched on smiling.

"Because I am fine and I am here." She said as she looked into his eyes as he smiled softly.

"Harry and Ron were locked in the basement where they found one of school friends and a goblin from Gringotts."

"What about you?" Asked Sirius.

"Your cousin Bellatrix, she wanted to um…spend some time with me."

"What does that mean? Spend some time with you?" Asked James

"Nothing good James." Said Sirius as he looked at Hermione.

"What did she do to you?" He asked.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Um, she used the Cruciatus Curse on me, for what felt like hours. I wasn't telling her the truth but she just didn't stop. "She said as tears ran down her face as her hand went to her branding on her arm, which didn't go unnoticed by Sirius.

"Your arm, what did she do?" He seriously.

Hermione hands were shaking as she cried; she moved her hand to the bottom of her sleeve, readying to pull it up before she felt Remus's hand stop her.

"No." He said as he shook his head.

"Remus I…"

"Not right now. That can wait until you're ready" He said. "And right now you're not ready and you've shared enough tonight."

"Remus is right Hermione; you should get some rest that can't have been easy for you. Thank you for telling us." Said James as he smiled as Sirius stood opposite her.

"I'm sorry for being a right pratt love I was just trying to.."

"It's alright, I know you were trying to protect your friends and what I told you can't be easy to hear. Besides if you had time travelled to the future I'd have done much worse to you."

Sirius smiled and chuckled along with James and Remus. "It wasn't, especially about Regulus. I never thought he would…"

"Well he did, he turned against him at the last minute Sirius and that's what matters.

"I'm going to take her up I'll be back in a minute." Said Remus as he disappeared up the dormitory with Hermione.

"I can't believe the one person we thought would be the one to hurt is, is the one we're going to have to say thank you too." Said James.

"I know and the one person who was supposed to be our friend betrays us" Seethed Sirius.

"Calm down Sirius or even at this distance Hermione and Remus will hear you."

"What do you want me to do James?" Asked Sirius.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" He repeated.

"We'll talk to Hermione in the morning, she's here and we can talk to her about changing things."

"Fine." Said Sirius as he sat back on the couch.

"And you need to act normal like you don't know any of this is going to happen. You need to act normal around Peter and Snape. Understand." Said James seriously.

"Little bit hard considering I want to wring the magic out of the little weasel."

"So do I Sirius, but he's not a Death Eater yet and we can stop him from becoming one. We need to do this for Hermione to have a different future for her."

Sirius nodded in agreement as they waited back for Remus to return.

 _ **Hey Guys, bit of a filler chapter, let me know what you think and as always please review!**_


	18. Chapter 18- Time Travelling Mates

Back in Time Chapter 18

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you are still enjoying the story so far. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Remember it's your reviews that make the story better. Keep them coming!**_

"Are you alright?" Asked Remus as they stood at her door.

"Yeah" She whispered as Remus looked at her. "I know I probably shouldn't have said anything, but I didn't want to keep it to myself anymore. I want….I want things to change Remus…."

Remus smiled softly. "I know you do love and they will. You get some rest alright." He said as he kissed her goodnight and headed back down the stairs out of the dormitory and back to the common room to find Sirius and James waiting for him.

"Well that was um….well a lot to take in."

"Yes well imagined being burdened with it." Said Remus as he flopped down on the lounge.

"Remarkably strong witch you've got there Remus. I don't know how she's kept this all to herself, plus the furry situation…" Said James.

"She certainly is one of a kind." Smiled Remus softly as he stared up at the ceiling, happy.

 _Meanwhile Bill was beginning to stir in the hospital wing as he heard Madam Pomfrey heading towards him muttering._

"Professor, good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a tonne of bricks." He said as he groaned and tried to sit up but found himself being pushed back down onto the bed by Madam Pomfrey. "I need to go Madam Pomfrey." He said as he tried to move again.

"You are not going anywhere Professor. Now you will stay here and rest and believe me I no problem restraining you if I have to." He said as she stared at him as he resigned to his fate and relaxed back into the bed as Professor Dumbledore stepped through the large doors and headed over to him.

"Professor Weasley good to see you are feeling better. I assume that Madam Pomfrey is taking good care of you."

"Yes sir."

"No need to call me sir Professor. You may call me Albus."

"Sorry sir, force of habit."

Mmmm, yes well. After the situation that has just occurred Mr Weasley some changes will need to be instituted right away. I can't have you attacking the students which is why I have arranged for you to start a position at the Ministry as a Cursebreaker.

"Professor I…"

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley but this is not up for discussion. Once Madam Pomfrey has healed you and released you, you will head off to the ministry and start your work as a cursebreaker until such times as we can come up with a way to send you back to your time."

"What about Hermione?" He asked.

"Miss Granger will remain here and finish her schooling."

"That's not what I meant Professor." He said as he looked at the aging wizard who smiled softly.

"I believe that Miss Granger has made her choice in Mr Lupin, Mr Weasley."

Bill's jaw clenched as he listened to Albus. "They are, as you would put it, true mates."

"He's not; he rejected her in the future! Well fell in love we…"

"Perhaps this is what happened in your time Mr Weasley, however things have clearly changed in this time and Mr Lupin and Miss Granger have accepted each other, as each others mates.

"So I'm just supposed to give her up and not fight for her."

"I believe Mr Weasley that fighting for her will be futile. I am very sorry for your loss, get some rest." He said as Poppy was back at his bedside with a bottle of dreamless sleep.

"You will take it Professor Weasley or I will body bind you and force it down your throat." She said as Bill looked on shocked as he picked up the dreamless sleep and quickly swallowed it before relaxing in his bed as he drifted off to sleep.

As Bill slept he could hear distant whispering in his head as visions of a beautiful girl with perfect features and long blonde hair. As the whisperings got louder he tossed and turned as her face got closer and closer, but before he could make out who it was he jerked himself awake and sat up right as he ran his hands over his face. "Who was that girl?" He thought to himself as he tried to work out why she seemed so familiar as he reached over and took a sip of water from the glass by his bedside before trying to get back to sleep.

 _Meanwhile back in 1998 Fleur had woken from her sleep and all she could remember dreaming about for the last 2 nights were images of a tall red headed man with long hair with scars._

She got out of bed and pulled on her night gown and headed down to the dining room where she found her sister.

"Are you alright, you look tired?" She asked.

"Yes. I ad a dream about zee red headed man again." She replied as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Do you know him? Ave you met him before?"

"I do not know, but something there is something familiar about him." She said as she sipped her tea as her thoughts went back to the red headed man currently invading her dreams.

 _Back in 1978 Hermione had woken up from the best night sleep she'd had since she had been here. Maybe it was because she was finally at peace with her finally choosing Remus as her mate. But she knew that she was still not done. She needed to see Bill, apologise._

She got up, got dressed and headed down into the empty common room and headed down to the hospital wing to find Professor Dumbledore waiting for her at the door.

"Professor?" She queried.

"Ah Good Morning Miss Granger. You are probably wondering why I am here?" He said smiling softly.

"Well yes sir actually."

"I'd thought you'd be coming to see Mr Weasley before classes begun and before Mr Lupin and the others were awake."

Hermione nodded.

"Shall we?" He said as he opened the door as they strode in to see Bill sat up in bed with Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah Poppy how is patient this morning."

"Recovering nicely Albus, he'll be ready to leave in just a few moments."

"Before he does Poppy. I have someone here who wishes to see him." Said Albus as Hermione stepped forward as Bill breath shuddered.

"Come Poppy, you can brief me on the status of Mr Weasley." Said Albus as he eyed Hermione as she stepped up to his bed side.

"Are you alright?" She asked as looked at him, whilst avoiding eye contact.

"Physically I'm fine Madam Pomfrey healed me. But mentally Hermione I, I loved you Hermione and you chose him, the one who you ran, the broke you're heart, the one that I had to put back together Hermione or don't you remember that?" He snapped.

"Of course I remember it Bill! I remember what he did to me, but I can't deny that he's my mate. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you Bill. I loved and a part of me probably always will Bill. I'll never forget what you've done for me. I don't want to keep you from your mate either Bill. You should go and find her and be happy. I mean truly happy Bill."

I…" He started to say as bright lights began to swirl around him.

"Professor!" Yelled Hermione as he and Madam Pomfrey came running to find Bill enveloped in bright lights and disappeared a few seconds later leaving everyone shocked.

"Professor? Where is he? What happened, we were talking and next thing he was gone." Said Hermione as she looked at Professor Dumbledore who replied.

"Unfortunately Miss Granger I haven't a clue." He said as he stared at the empty bed.

 _In the mean time Bill had landed with a crash at the Delcour property in France as they heard the crash both Fleur and her sister ran towards the noise with their wands out ready to attack whatever had intruded into their home._

As they ran into the room they found Bill standing up from the floor.

"Who are you and what are you doing ere?" She asked as Bill turned around his eyes widened as Fleur's did the same. He smiled as his mind flashed back to the girl who had woken him from his sleep.

"This is going to sound a little weird, but I think I've been dreaming about you." He said as he looked at her waiting to see her reaction.

"Is that the man from your dreams? He looks just like him. Long red hair, tall and _scars (she whispered)"_

"So you have been dreaming about me?" He smirked as Veela looked him over wand still in hand.

"She has the last 2 nights; she told me all about it." Said Gabrielle before Fleur scolded her.

"Sorry" She muttered.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"What is yours?" He countered.

"Fleur Delcour and you are?"

"Bill, Bill Weasley." He said.

"And how may I ask is that you came to appear in my home?" She asked.

"Well….that's an interesting story because I'm not exactly sure myself." He said as he smiled.

"Perhaps some tea then." She said as she turned.

"Don't you feel strange about having tea with someone you barely know?" He asked.

"I should yes. But there is something about you that makes me feel like you won't hurt me. A connection." She said as she smiled.

"Maybe I really am her dream man." Smiled Bill at Gabrielle who stood in front of him wand still in hand.

 _ **Hey guys, new chapter, bit sad, bit of drama. Let me know what you think ! Please review!**_


	19. Chapter 19- Unexpected Development

Back in Time Chapter 19

 _ **Hey Guys, sorry for the delay laptops been in for repair. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**_

Hermione looked at the empty air in front of her.

"Profess.."

"Best not to dwell on these things Miss Granger, however rest assured that I will most certainly look into what has happened here today, but for now I would suggest that you return to you head onto the Great Hall as I expect breakfast will be served shortly." He said as he smiled softly as they both headed out of the hospital wing.

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower James, Sirius, Remus and Peter we're readying themselves for the day.

"So how does it feel to finally get the girl Mooney?" Asked Sirius as he flung his bag over his body as Remus smiled softly. "Didn't quite hear you there Remus" Said Sirius.

"Yeah but looking at him, can't wipe the smile from his face can he eh?" Commented James as they all headed down the stairs.

"Wonder how class is going to go today after what happened." Asked James.

"Yeah, well remember Mooney no more upsets eh." Smiled Sirius as they walked over to the portrait hole as Remus stopped and was now sitting on the lounge as the others stopped and turned.

"You coming Remus?" Asked James as Sirius smiled.

"No, he's going to wait for Hermione." Said Sirius.

"You want us to wait?" Asked James.

"Did I see you say you were looking for Hermione?" Came a female voice they recognised.

"Alice, when did you get back?" Asked James as he hugged her.

"Oh late, last night. I just met her last night actually, seems nice. Um, but she's not up there."

"She left already?" Asked Remus as he shot a look at Alice.

"Good to see you Remus" Said Alice as she smiled. "Um, yeah, she's not up there, maybe she's in the Great Hall or the Library or something."

"Or the hospital wing." Muttered Remus as he grabbed his bag and rushed out through the portrait hole.

"Should we..." Started Sirius.

"No, he needs to do this himself. Come on we better get to the Great Hall before breakfast is done." Said James as they packed up their things, said goodbye to Alice and headed out through the portrait hole.

Remus headed with determination to the hospital wing and bounded through the doors, panting, only to find Madam Pomfrey re-making up the now empty cots, her head snapped up as she heard the door open.

"Mr Lupin!" She enquired. "May I help you?"

"I was..looking for...someone.."

"Miss Granger has already left Mr Lupin, you would do wise to head onto the Great Hall."

"Thank...you..Madam Pomfrey." He said as he quickly turned and left, heading onto the Great Hall.

 _Meanwhile Sirius, Peter and James headed into the Great Hall to find Hermione with her head in a book while she ate her breakfast. Sirius and James looked at each other and smiled as they headed over to her with Peter scurrying up behind them._

"Morning Granger." Said Sirius as he slumped down in front of her.

"Good Morning." She said as she smiled softly. "Uh, where's Remus?" She said noticing her mate wasn't with them.

"Well, uh funny story that, uh he's actually looking for you." Laughed Sirius. "We just happened to find you first."

"Where did he go?" He said.

"We don't know Hermione, he muttered something and headed out of the portrait hole." Said James.

"You didn't hear what he said?" Said Hermione.

"Well, we're not all equipped with super hearing love." Smiled Sirius.

"No your right, I suppose not. I've got to find him. I have an idea where he might have gone." She said as she packed up her things and turned to head out of the hall when she saw Remus approach the hall as she watched his eyes scan for her, before they locked eyes. She watched as Remus smiled as visibly relaxed when he saw her as Hermione returned his smile.

"Looks like she found him." Said James as he looked as Remus was approaching her.

"They definitely found each other; it only took a girl from another time to win his heart." Said Sirius, whose face quickly paled when he realised what he said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Peter. "What did you mean she was from another time?"

"Nothing, Sirius just meant, you know, she belongs in a different time you know." Smiled James as he tried to get Peter to drop it, which thankfully for now he did.

Remus finally reached Hermione and pulled her tightly into him.

"Remus is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes, sorry. I was looking for you this morning and I couldn't find you. Alice said you left early, had something to do I assumed."

"Uh yes. I went to see Bill."

"Hermione..."

"Remus, can we not talk about this here?" She said as she looked around at the other students and then up the teachers table.

"Right..uh..come on..." Said Remus as he grabbed her hand and they headed out of the hall into the courtyard.

"I went to see Bill, you know, I wanted to explain, he atleast deserves that."

Remus sighed. "Alright, then what happened?" He asked not taking his eyes of her.

"We were talking and um and then I don't know what happened, but he just disappeared. "

"Wait, what do you mean, he disappeared?"

"He disappeared in a swirl of bright lights. Even Professor Dumbledore doesn't know what happened."

"Maybe since you told him the truth, he was sent back or something, but I know that you're not going stop worrying until you know he's okay, but the best thing to do is to let Dumbledore handle it. I'm sure he'll update you with any progress okay."

"Yeah." She said distracted before she felt his lips touch her forehead causing her to smile.

"You did the right thing, you let him go, so you could _both_ be happy." He said as he looked down into her eyes as she smiled.

"Come on. I don't know about you but I am starved." He said as he wrapped his hand around Hermione's waist as she smiled and laughed as he knew they could feel the moon coming and they knew that would be getting hungrier in the coming days and all their senses would start to heighten.

"You're right I am hungry." She chuckled as they headed back to the table to find the three boys talking.

"You know if you wanted to know what we talked about you could you have just asked." She said as she took a seat. "You know like a normal person." She said as she reached for some toast.

"Yes, well that would indicate that Sirius is normal love." Smiled James as Sirius took offence.

"I am perfectly normally thank you very much." He said as he sat up straight as an air of aristocracy began to surround him.

"Alright enough of that, we should be getting onto class." Said Remus as the others nodded and got up from the table and followed suit.

As they walked to class Sirius and James were badgering Hermione and Remus about what had happened to Professor Weasley, but Hermione and Remus simply smiled not saying a word as Peter who had been listening into the conversation suddenly vanished.

The arrived at the classroom a short time later and began to take their seats when Remus noticed Peter was missing.

"Where's Peter?" He asked as the others began to look around but couldn't find him.

"Uh don't know maybe he got sick and he went to see Madam Pomfrey." Suggested Sirius.

Unfortunately there was a much more sinister reason as Peter suddenly appeared in a mostly empty house.

"Where...am...I?" He stuttered.

"Ah Mr Pettigrew, how good of you to join us" Came a soft silky voice.

"Who...what..do...you...want?" Asked Peter.

"I think you know who I am Mr Pettigrew as I believe you know these two people, your mother and father I believe." Said Voldemort as one of his followers brought them into view.

"Mum...dad!" He yelled as he ran towards them, but Voldemort was too quick and had his wand out and has frozen Peter in his place.

"What do you want?" He asked nervously as his eyes went to his parents.

"It has come to my attention that a young time traveller has landed at Hogwarts, a Mudblood, one of your friends I believe, A Miss Granger?

"Hermione?" He whispered as his eyes darted back and forth.

"You will be bring the Mudblood to me. She holds valuable information."

"I won't betray my friends." Yelled Peter.

An eerie smile came across Voldemort's face as he raised his wand and pointed it at Peter's father. "Avada Kedavra" He yelled as a green light emanated from the tip of his wand and connected with Peter's father's chest, dropping to the floor a few moments later as Peter's eyes widened as he yelled as his mother sobbed in the distance.

"You have one week to bring me the Mudblood or your mother will be next." He said as he turned away from him as Mrs Pettigrew was led away and Peter disappeared, arriving in an empty hallway not far from where he was first disappeared.

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you liked the little ended twist. Let me know what you think and please as always could you give it a review!**_


	20. Chapter 20- Remus and Home Truths

Back in Time Chapter 20

 _ **Hey Guys, Hope you all enjoyed that little twist at the end of the last chapter. Remember as always I'd love it if you could post a review after reading!**_

Peter breathed hard as he tried to gather himself as the events of the past few minutes replayed in his head over and over again. So much so that he didn't even hear Professor Dumbledore call his name.

"Mr Pettigrew, is everything alright? I believe you should be in class with your peers." He said as he eyed him curiously.

"Uh yes, sorry Professor. I just felt a bit sick a little bit dizzy."

"Do you require Madam Pomfrey Mr Pettigrew?" He asked.

"No sir. I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Right well, best be off to class then Mr Pettigrew." He said as Peter nodded and turned and headed off down to the hallway as Dumbledore watched not taking him eyes off of him.

"Ah Mr Pettigrew, how good of you to join us." Said Professor Slughorn.

"Sorry Professor."

"Yes well everyone has paired off Mr Pettigrew. You shall pair with Mr Snape here." Said Slughorn as Snape opened his mouth to protest.

"Perhaps you can be of assistance to Mr Pettigrew hmmmm." Said Slughorn as he looked at Snape.

Snape looked at Pettigrew and then back at Slughorn. "Of course sir."

"Good man." He smiled.

"Now as I was saying before our interruption you will be Brewing the Draught of Living Death. Ingredients are on the board and instructions are in your books. Begin." He said as the students began to brew as Slughorn headed around the room to make sure everyone was on the right track.

"Add the Sloth Brain." Said Snape as Pettigrew stared off into the distance not listening.

"Add the Sloth Brain." He repeated, but still got no response. Frustrated, Severus leaned over and grabbed the Sloth Brain and put it in the cauldron.

"Get yourself together Pettigrew and pay attention. I won't help you again." He said as Peter turned to face him and continued on with the rest of class as Snape continued to snap at him.

"God, it looks like Pettigrew's about to burst into tears over there." Said Sirius.

"Well what do you expect he's paired with Sniv.." He started to say as Hermione shot him a look. "Snape, sorry." He said as he apologised.

"Maybe one of us should go over there." Said Remus

"No don't worry about it Peter needs to be able to stand up to him; it'll be good for him." Said James

"Oh for Merlin's sake." Said Hermione as she closed her book and headed off in Peter's and Snape's direction.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Asked James to Remus

"How should I know?" He replied as he tried to concentrate on the potion.

"Well she is your girlfriend mate." Said Sirius as Remus didn't respond and kept working on the potion as the other's watched on curious to see what would happen.

"Hi Peter, Sorry I took you're partner in Remus. We can swap back if you like?" She said as she smiled as Peter wasted no time grabbing his things and scurrying off back to James as Hermione took a seat next to Snape who was looking at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Well I thought that was fairly obvious but I can re-explain it if you need."

Severus smiled. "No need to get snappy Miss Granger." He said as Hermione smiled as her mind flashed back to her own time to being told off by her much older than now Professor.

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Severus.

"Why in Merlin's name is she smiling?" Asked Sirius as Peter put his things down and the other Marauders greeted him. "Aren't you jealous?" He asked Remus.

"No, why? I know there is nothing going on between Hermione and Snape. They are just friends." He said without looking up as Sirius shook her head and chuckled. "Might want to focus on your potion there Sirius looks like it's about to boil over."

"How could you possibl..."He said as he turned to see his potion doing exactly as Remus had said as Sirius began to clean up and fix his potion while Remus smiled and focused on his own work whilst still doing his best to listen into her conversation with Severus.

"No reason. So you thought you'd better come and rescue Pettigrew did you?"

"Well he did look like he was about to burst into tears and unlike him I can actually handle you. Now where were you two?" She asked as Snape stared at her.

"You think you can handle me?"

"Yes, well better than most anyway. Now stop staring and tell me where you're up to because I think that we both know that you don't want to mess up in this class and have reputation of a brilliant potion maker sullied." She said as she looked at him.

"Well it seems like she sorted out Severus." Said James as he turned to Peter. "You alright there Peter, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Course he's not alright Prongs, he had to partner with Snivilus."

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that. Said Remus as he smiled softly.

James and Sirius quickly looked up to see if she had heard anything but she was too busy conversing with Snape.

"No I don't think she heard us I think we're good." Said Sirius.

"Wouldn't bet on that." Whispered Remus as he smiled softly as they all continued on with the rest of the class.

 _Meanwhile back in 1998 Bill and Fleur had been asking each other questions in attempt to get to know each other better and had finished up as they finished their cups of tea._

"Well Fleur it's been great getting to know you, but I need to get home to my family. I've been gone a while and they are probably going a bit batty, but I'd like to see you again, perhaps take you out on a real date instead of me crash landing into your house." He said as he got up and smiled as Fleur laughed and smiled and nodded as Bill handed her his Floo address. "So shall we say this Friday I can come past and pick you up?" He said.

"Yes that sounds great. I will see you then." She said with her French accent most pronounced as Bill smiled before apparating out and arriving outside the wards of the Burrow where he could hear his mother, father and siblings rushing around the Burrow, no doubt looking for him. He smiled. He was happy, he knew he shouldn't be happy, he had just lost Hermione to Remus, but Fleur made him happy, made him whole. He smiled to himself as he made his way closer to the Burrow and first to spot him was of course his mother who called out to him and had began to run forth wanting to pull Bill into her and never let go, but she was only to be stopped by Arthur who had his wand raised.

"Wait! He could be an imposter." He said as he held his wand on his eldest son. The war had made everyone paranoid. "What happened to you when your penpal sent you a cursed item by owl post?" Asked Arthur as he waited in anticipation of the answer.

Bill smiled. "Yes dad, it was a hat and it shrivelled up my ears." He said as Arthur lowered his wand and Molly burst forth unable to contain herself as she pulled him for a hug.

"Mum, I'm alright I promise." He chuckled in hopes she would soon let go.

"Bill explain yourself at once, where have you been?"

"Well uh, that's a bit of a long story mum and I'll tell you soon, but there is someone I need to visit first."

"Who could you need to visit? You just got back and haven't even told us where Hermione is." She said.

"I will Mum. I just need to go and see Remus and I'll be back." He said as he kissed his mum goodbye and apparated out and arriving outside the front door of Lupin Cottage.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the front door as he heard Remus respond.

"Yes, yes I'm coming." Said Remus as he got up from his arm chair.

"Who in Merlin's name would be knocking on the front door, maybe it's one of the neighbours again?" He thought as he opened it, to find the eldest Weasley standing at the door staring at him.

"Remus, Can I come in, we need to talk"

"Bill if this is about Hermione..."

"Of course it is Remus and we best talk inside." He said as he looked at the older Werewolf as he stepped into his house.

"Hermione and I have already spoken about this Bill and..."

"I know what you spoke about...but it doesn't matter. I know you two are mates and I know you rejected her, because I was the one who had to put her back together again." He said as he took a step forward. "Look you need to know something, during the battle she was hit with a curse and it took her back to 1978."

Remus's eyes widened. "1978."

"I was..."

"I know, I managed to time travel back to her, something happened, but the end of it is, you fought for her Remus, you fought against me for her and she chose you."

"Where is she I need to talk to her, show her she's making a mistake."

Bill sighed in frustration. "Don't you understand Remus, she chose you, she knows what she is doing! It's not a mistake! Even in 1978 she doesn't care that you rejected her, she wants you, you won!" He said with heavy breath.

"If you want to talk to her, you're going to need this; the rest is up to you." Said Bill as he held out a bit of parchment and apparated away.

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had alot of fun writing it! Remember as always to please review!**_


	21. Chapter 21-The Two Remus's

Back in Time Chapter 21

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you enjoy this coming chapter. This chapter will see Remus go into the past. Hope you enjoy and remember as always could you please review.**_

Remus sat in his lounge room as he stared at the piece of parchment. Hermione had chosen him he thought to himself. She was making a huge mistake. Why? Why had she chosen him over Bill? She was happy with Bill.

Remus knew he had two choices he could stay here and leave Hermione in 1978 and hope that she doesn't do anything to change the future or he could use the spell to go back to 1978 and at least try to convince her of her mistake , although that didn't work to well the last time he tried that.

He stood up and looked down at the piece of paper in he knew. He knew it was probably the completely wrong choice but he began to recite the spell as he closed his eyes and let the magic overcome him as he prepared himself to return back to 1978.

He appeared right outside the Forbidden Forest in almost the exact same spot that Hermione handed landed when she first arrived.

He looked around and took in the sight of Hogwarts as the sun began to rise over the castle. He still couldn't believe he was actually standing here in 1978. He remembered what he was like in 1978, he knew that Sirius and James would be alive and Peter would still be their friend with James and Sirius and himself; unaware of what was going to happen. Remus took a deep breath as he made his way up to the castle.

Hermione felt the soft sun shine through her window as the warmth came across her face. She smiled as she opened her eyes slowly and got out of bed readying herself for the day. She turned and stepped off the bed putting her feet slippers as quickly showered before dressing for the day and heading out of Gryffindor Tower and down to the courtyard outside the Great Hall to read like she did most mornings.

Remus was the first one to wake out of the Marauders and began to dress and head down towards the courtyard to meet Hermione.

The school was quite empty at this hour of the morning with only a few students roaming the halls and grounds.

Hermione had been reading for a little while when she smelt a familiar scent. "Remus" She thought as she smiled as Remus was also starting to pick up Hermione's soft scent. He looked around for a few seconds and then he saw her, sitting in the courtyard book in hand. He felt himself smile. Even though he had rejected her, seeing her warmed his heart. He took a deep breath and began to walk over to her.

"Hermione" He breathed as she closed her book...

"Rem..." She started to say as she looked up and saw the older Remus standing beside her. "What are you doing here?" She said standing up. "You know what I don't even want to know Remus, just go, leave me alone, that's what you wanted wasn't it. You didn't want me Remus, you made that quite clear." She said before she turned and walked away from him.

"What the hell was he doing here? She didn't want to know. It didn't matter, she wasn't going back. She had nothing to go back to. She had lost Bill, she had lost Bill, Remus didn't want her in her time. The only person that wanted her was the Remus right here, right now.

"Hermione, would you stop please." He said as he strode after her.

"Just go back Remus alright there's nothing here for you."

"You're here Hermione." He said.

"I'm not yours Remus!"

"I spoke to Bill Hermione, he came and saw me."

"I'm glad he got back safe."

"What did he tell you?"

"That you chose me over him. Hermione why would you..."

"Why would I? Remus I..."

"Hermione?" Came the younger Remus's voice.

"Remus, Hi." She said as she smiled as Remus looked at his younger self as he watched.

"Hello sir." Smiled Remus as he looked at the older version of himself with curiosity.

"I was actually just escorting him to the headmaster. I'll see you in class." She said.

"You sure you don't want to me come with you?"

"No, it's alright I've got to see Professor Dumbledore about something anyway. Thanks Remus. "

"Alright." He said as leant over and squeezed her hand. "I'll see you later." He said as he said goodbye to his older self as he watched the two walk off. Something about the older man didn't sit right with Remus, he could feel, there was something familiar about him. Instead of heading into the Great Hall to eat he followed the two. If he was who had suspicion he were they wouldn't notice him following them

Hermione and the older Remus walked in mostly silence towards until Hermione spoke.

"Dumbledore will find a way to send you back and you can just move on, forget that Bill came to see you, forget what he said."

"You need to come back Hermione; you don't belong here, in this time."

Hermione simply laughed. "I don't belong in this time. Remus. I've got nothing to go back to! You rejected me Remus! I get thrust back here in time. I meet you and Sirius and Merlin I even met Harry's father and that rat Pettigrew. Took all of my magic not to hex him! He..you...Remus, he realised I was his mate. By the way this Remus knows about everything I told him."

"You told him? Hermione I thought you understood the rules of time travel, if anything changes.."

"It's the last thing I was worried about. I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. Don't you understand? During the battle I was hit with a curse, forced back into a foreign time and the first person I met is you and it was too much to be around you all the time, to know that you didn't want me."

Remus opened his mouth to speak.

"Before you ask why didn't I avoid you... Well it was a little hard when we're in the same house and he wouldn't leave my side as much as I tried to get him too. I kept everything from them for as long as I could Remus, but they're not stupid, none of you are..."

"She's right you know." Came the younger Remus's voice as Hermione and Remus turned.

"She tried to avoid this happening, she told me how you hurt her, rejected her..." He said as he slid his hand around her waist.

"I was doing it protect her."

"Well you didn't, she yelled at me for it, I don't know that you realised how much you actually hurt her. I don't think you realised how much she loves you, loves us, because we are the same person aren't we. "You're me from your time.

Remus smiled softly.

"Ah Mr Lupin, Miss Granger and I'm sorry I don't believe we have met." Said Professor Dumbledore as he came upon them. "Another time travelling friend of yours Miss Granger.

"Yes sir, this Remus Lupin from 1998."

"Really? How wonderful" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"The older Remus needs to get back there Professor. We were hoping you had found a way for that to happen I know you were working on it when Bill was here."

"What Hermione means is we need to get back there Albus."

"I told you Remus I'm not going back. I'm staying right here."

"It's not your choice Hermione, this isn't your time! You belong in 1998."

"And I told you Remus I have nothing to go back, you can't force me to go."

"Perhaps this a conversation best suited for a different setting." Said Albus he turned to entrance to the stairway, muttered the password as the stairs began to appear and one by one they each began to step forward, first Dumbledore then Hermione then the two Remus's.

"You know I'm not going to let her go. I won't let you just take her." Said the younger Remus.

"I love her too. We love we always have. Don't stand in her way, let her come home." Said the older Remus as he stepped on the stairs with younger Remus following.

 _ **Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy the story, sorry about the delay. Remember as always would love it if you could give it a review!**_


	22. Chapter 22- Conversations

Back in Time Chapter 22

 _ **Hey Guys, I'm sorry about the delay life has been crazy, also been feeling a little demotivated to write. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember and always I'd love it if you could give it a review!**_

The younger Remus stayed protectively by her side as they stepped off the stairs and began to walk in Dumbledore's office.

"There's nothing to discuss."Said Hermione as they stood in front of Dumbledore who had taken a seat behind his desk.

"Ah Miss Granger but there is of course plenty to discuss." He said before calling out to Remus "Mr Lupin." Both Remus's answered him as a small smile appeared on Dumbledore's face.

"I think to ascertain the differences between our young Mr Lupin and your Mr Lupin Miss Granger." He said as Remus smiled softly. "We shall refer to the younger Mr Lupin as Mr Lupin, seeing his is still in school and we shall refer to you as Remus, if you don't mind." He said as Remus nodded in acceptance.

"Now Mr Lupin, I believe you are required in class."

Remus began to open his mouth to speak but Albus raised his hand to stop him.

"You shall head to class Mr Lupin and you can see Miss Granger and yourself, after classes have finished for the day.

"Hermione's not coming?"

"No Mr Lupin, she is required here for the time been." He said as he eyed him.

The younger Remus turned to Hermione and whispered to her. "Are you sure you're going be alright here with him."

Hermione smiled. "You do know he is you don't you."

He laughed. "I know, but still I don't know this me you know. He seems so different to what I am now."

"He's been through alot."

"You didn't tell me everything about me?" He asked.

"It wasn't my place to and I don't know everything about you. I meet you in my third year, you were the Professor you know and you never talked about the past much." She said as she snuck a glance at the older Remus.

Remus knew they needed to move things along. "I'll take care of her." Said Remus.

The younger Remus turned to face his older counterpart as they their eyes connected and his eyes flashed amber, which was all the understanding Remus needed before he watched his younger self headed out of Dumbledore's office.

"Well I shall leave, as I believe you have much to discuss."

"Professor..."

"No, Miss Granger, talk and take as long as you need. I think a walk around the grounds would be most splendid." He said as they heard the double doors of the office closed.

They sat in silence for what felt like longer than 5 minutes.

"You know that nothing's going to get resolved by us sitting in silence Hermione."

"I don't know what to say Remus. I mean you told me how you feel. You told me you didn't want me."

"I never said that." He whispered even though he knew that Hermione would be able to hear her.

"You did Remus, you said.."

"I know what I said Hermione."

"Don't yell at me Remus."

Remus ran his hand over his face as he heard Mooney's voice come forth in his head.

"Stupid human." He muttered. "I must say I'm glad to see your younger self listening to me, seems to be the smarter one of two of you."

Remus growled lowly. "Shut your mouth wolf."

"Remus, Mooney, is everything alright?" Asked Hermione who had her hand on her wand holster as she stood staring at him.

Remus's eyes began to flash back and forth as Mooney began to talk to him

"I'd be honest with her human, you know how long I've waited to be with my mate, since you rejected her, you made her leave."

"I was doing it for our own good!" Yelled Remus as he breathed raggedly.

"Doing what for our own good Remus?"

He whipped his head round and spotted Hermione. He inhaled sharply before rushing over to her and pinned her to the wall, knocking the portraits out of the way as he did.

Hermione looked at Remus who was mere centimetres from her. She was looking for any sign of Remus in his eyes as he breathed down on her.

"Remus." She stuttered.

"You think it's the human you're speaking to." He said as he smirked a wolfish grin. "Think again wolf."

Hermione was doing her best to stay in control. "Let me talk to Remus. Now!" She demanded.

Mooney leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. "And what are you going to do if I don't let the human speak hmmm?" He asked as his lips ghosted over her lips. Hermione felt Ulrikah come forth and her lips crash onto Remus's as he pulled her close with his wolf strength as he pinned her arms to the wall, she closed her eyes as his lips went to her neck.

As they let their wolves run free Mooney let his eyes and lips wander across her neck. "I see her hasn't marked you." He whispered.

"Mm..mmm.." She said.

"Good." He smirked as her eyes shot open as his bite pierced her soft skin. Her hands moved to his head holding him there and she breathed heavily as she felt their magic bond together. Hermione collapsed to the floor, her hand moved to her partially opened wound as she watched their bond magic begin to work

Mooney stumbled back as his hand went to his lips as Mooney smirked before he faded back into the darkness allowing Remus to take control back over his own body. He quickly rushed over to Hermione who was still collapsed over at the wall.

"What has he done? What have I done." He said as his hands went straight to her bite.

"Don't blame the wolf Remus." She whispered as tried to push herself upright as Remus helped her before taking a seat next to her. "You can't deny it Remus and I don't want to deny and it's why I didn't deny it when I came back here. I have the right to be happy Remus and whether you realised it or not or thought you were doing the right thing by me. I was happy with you Remus, I am happy with you."

Remus smiled, he knew that since Mooney had claimed her, there was no turning back. Could he allow himself to be happy? Remus opened his mouth to respond, but before he could speak Hermione cut him off.

"I don't care about your age, or how much money you have, you know I don't Remus. I only ever cared about you. I do care about you. I love you, both of you."

Remus pulled her into him. "I love you too Hermione, I always have, both of us have." He said as his eyes flashed amber as he acknowledged Mooney. "I just didn't want to condemn you to..."

"Stop Remus, you're not condemning me to anything. I love you and I want to be with you, always." She said as Remus smiled.

Hermione closed her eyes as she rested against Remus. She didn't even hear Dumbledore return.

"I take it you and Miss Granger have sorted things out Remus?" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes Albus, thank you."

"Now I'm not sure if Miss Granger has told you or not; time travel hasn't been invented as yet."

Remus looked a little taken a back. "Are you saying there is no way for us to get back to the future?"

"My dear boy, we are working on a solution to get you back to your own time, however in the meantime you must stay here with Miss Granger and we have a position open for you on teaching staff.

Hermione groaned as she snuggled into Remus.

"Ah it seems Miss Granger is joining us, perhaps you can escort her to the hospital wing where she can get some rest.

"Of course Albus."

"If you could stay with her Remus and myself and your younger self will join you after classes have finished for the day." Remus nodded as he wrapped his hand around her waist and they headed off to the hospital wing.

They were almost at the hospital wing when Sirius, Peter, Remus and James, came around the corner and almost ran Hermione and the older Remus over.

"Sorry s..." Said Sirius before he looked up and saw Hermione with someone he didn't know. "Who are you and what are you doing with Hermione?" He asked cautiously.

"Calm down Sirius." Said the young Remus as he looked at his older self. "I know him. He's me."

"Mooney, come on mate, what are you talking about, he's you." Said Sirius.

Remus looked around to make sure no-one was listening and then back at his friend. "He's me Sirius from the future."

"Merlin..." He whispered as he looked the older Remus up and down. "You got old Mooney."

"Sirius!" Scolded James

The older Remus chuckled as he smiled. His heart warmed, it was good to see James alive again. "It's alright Prongs. Sirius looks worse than me at this age, not to worry." He said as he smirked.

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up later but for right now Hermione needs some rest, if you'll excuse me." He said as the younger version of himself shot his arm out.

"It's alright wolf I'll take good care of our witch." Said Mooney as his eyes turned to amber, he dropped his hand as he watched them headed off.

"Never thought I'd see the day where you'd have to compete with yourself for a witch eh." Said Sirius.

"Shut up Sirius." Said Remus as James encouraged them all to keep on walking.

Peter trailed behind the other three marauders as he usually did and without any notice he disappeared and found himself back in the presence of the Dark Lord.

Albus watched as Peter disappeared. "Curious.." He said as he stood waiting for him to reappear.

"Ah Mr Pettigrew, so good of you to join us. You will be summoned at 3pm this coming Friday Mr Pettigrew. Make sure the Mudblood is with you." He said as he pulled a small vial from the pocket of his robes.

"Give the Mudblood this potion, in her morning beverage will suffice, this will ensure she will come with you willingly."

"Your failure will ensure the death of you're mother."

"How do I know she's still alive?" He demanded as he summoned up his Gryffindor courage.

Voldemort stared at him before waving his wand as Peter's mother appeared in front of him. He was dishevelled, dirty.

"Ah, ah, ah, you will have your mother once I have the Mudblood." He said before waving his hand and returning Peter back to Hogwarts right in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Mr Pettigrew, perhaps it is best if we had a chat." He said as he looked down at the small boy on the ground below him.

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think! Please post a review for me!**_


	23. Chapter 23- Plans and Understanding

Back in Time New Chapter

 _ **Hey Guys, I'm real sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up, remember as always I would love it if you could give it a review.**_

Peter sat nervously opposite the older wizard as they sat in his office.

"Some tea Mr Pettigrew?" He smiled reassuringly as he tried to calm Peter's nerves. But he shook his head quickly.

"Some butterscotch perhaps?" He offered.

"No thank you. Uh Professor why am I here?" He asked.

Dumbledore smiled softly as he lent forward. "I am aware of your meetings with Voldemort Mr Pettigrew." He said as Peter began to panic. "Relax Mr Pettigrew I wish for you to tell me what he asked of you start from your first meeting if you will." He said as he listened intently.

"Professor I can't he'll... _know_ " He whispered.

Dumbledore smiled softly as stood slowly pulling his wand from his pocket as Peter curled away from him.

"Not to worry Mr Pettigrew. I only wish to view your memories, it will completely painless this I can promise you.

Peter looked at Dumbledore and nodded and closed his eyes as Dumbledore raised his wand to Peter's temple pulling out his memories before walking over and depositing them in the pensieve.

When Dumbledore had his back turned Peter tried to make a move towards the exit, but Dumbledore being Dumbledore knew and spoke to stop him.

"Not so fast Mr Pettigrew." He said as he silently cast a sticking charm freezing Peter in his face as Dumbledore dipped his head into the pensieve and let the memory overtake him.

Dumbledore watched as scenes of Peter being summond to Voldemort and his demands being made and the murder of Peter's father.

Dumbledore rose his head back out of the pensieve and turned to face Peter.

"Mr Pettigrew I must put forth my deepest condolences for the passing of your father."

"What about my mother Professor, V..vv..he still has my mother and he wants Hermione he's going to ki..." He stuttered as Dumbledore put his hand up silencing him almost immediately.

"Not to worry Mr Pettigrew I believe I have a way for everybody to get what they want." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Meanwhile Hermione and Remus had arrived at the hospital wing and were immediately greeted by Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger, what on earth..." She said before she noticed the older man with her.

"I'm sorry and you are?" She said a little snappier than usual.

"He is a friend Madam Pomfrey."

"I see." She said as she stared at Remus.

Remus could feel Mooney begging to come to the surface. "Relax wolf." He whispered as Madam Pomfrey sat her down and examined her wound. Much to her surprise the wound began to heal on its own.

"Curious."

"I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey, but what's curious?" She asked.

"Your wound Miss Granger, it is healing itself." She said as Remus smiled softly which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"That's good news Madam Pomfrey, I best be off and leave you too it. I'm sure you're busy."

The healer opened her mouth to object before Remus stepped in.

"I don't mean to interrupt Madam Pomfrey but I will escort her back to her common room and instruct her friends.

"I'm sorry but I most certainly will not let a student leave her with an unknown man."

"I'm sorry I'm..."

"He's the new professor Madam Pomfrey, and he was a professor at my old school."

"Yes well congratulations Professor, please ensure she returns to Gryffindor Tower immediately.

Remus smiled and nodded as they headed out of the hospital wing and headed back and found themselves in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"I did say that I'd get you back to the common room." He smiled.

"Yes, you did. I'll stay here I promise."

"And miss out on classes?" He smirked. "Certainly doesn't sound like you at all Hermione."

"Well things do change I suppose don't they."

"Indeed." She smiling softly. "Well I best leave you be. Let you get some rest." He said as he turned away from her to leave.

"Remus?" She said as he turned to face her with a smile.

"I'm really glad you're here and that we're...well...we are...um..

"Hermione?" He said as he tried to calm her."

"Well when we get back things won't be the same will they? I mean back in our time."

Remus continued to smile. "No, no they won't, get some rest love we can talk some more later when you're feeling a little better." He smiled as she disappeared through the portrait hole and he headed back towards Dumbledore's office.

As he did classes began to let out and the corridors began to fill with students. It didn't take him long to smell his younger self. He looked up and saw he was with James and Sirius.

"Mr Lupin, might I have a word?" He said as he approached the trio.

"Where's Hermione?" Asked Sirius accusatorially

In Gryffindor Tower." He replied

"Now I require with...well me. You and Prongs may go and check on Hermione should you wish."

Sirius looked at James and then at Remus "Remus, are you su..."

"Yeah, yeah, you go find Peter and then check on Hermione for me. I need to have a talk with...well myself." He said as Sirius nodded as he and James headed off in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private." He said as the older Remus and let the younger Remus follow him into a nearby classroom.

"So how did the talk with Hermione go?"

"I think you already know the answer to that" He smiled.

"I don't und..."

"You don't feel any differently? Does Mooney feel any different?"

"Mooney? I...What are you...I..me...trying to say?"

Remus smirked. "Close your eyes, hear only your breath..."

"How am I supposed to do that when I can hear your...my voice."

Remus chuckled and smiled. "Just concentrate on your breath, let Mooney come to the surface."

The young Remus's eyes snapped open. "You don't understand...Mooney he's..."

Remus took a step towards to his younger self and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I promise you won't lose control, not with me here." He smiled reassuringly. "Now concentrate." He said as he watched him close his eyes and begin again.

He could feel Mooney start to bring himself forth as his eyes snapped open, amber in colour and looked at his older self curiously.

" _Ah the human let the wolf out to play...Why?" He said as he sniffed the air. "Something's changed with you with the wolf? What is it?" He asked._

"You don't know? What do you think it is?" He asked.

 _The young wolf growled. "Don't play games with me. Tell me." He demanded._

"Look inside yourself, deep inside, you will know."

 _He closed his eyes, growling softly as he searched within himself, after a few seconds his eyes snapped open and his hand shot forth to Remus's throat as he pushed him back on the desk._

" _You claimed her! You claimed her without my permission! That witch was mine to claim! How dare you!"_

Remus could feel Mooney coming to his surface and did nothing to stop him from taking over, perhaps wolf to wolf talk would do both of them some good." He thought to himself which was the last thought he had before Mooney took over pushing the young wolf off him and towering over him.

" _Hmmm young Mooney" Smirked Remus. "I remember being this age, so young, so full of life, so desperate to break free, to run free, so eager to claim what isn't yours to claim."_

" _She was mine, she came here to get away from you" He growled._

" _That's all in the past young wolf. I suggest you remember you are part of me and the witch is now claimed by us, she is under our protection, she is our mate. Now I love a good fight as much as the next wolf I don't think our mate would appreciate us fighting over her."_

 _The young wolf cocked his head to the side staring at the older version of himself. "This is a wise decision. When did the old wolf get so wise?"_

 _Mooneygrowled. "Careful young wolf and remember who you're talking to."_

" _Myself...I already know." He smirked showing his teeth._

 _Mooney growled as he let Remus take over as the young wolf watched and did the same as Remus took a seat._

"Are you alright?" Young Remus asked.

Remus smiled. "Yes, yes, I've forgotten how lively Mooney can be when he wants something as badly as Hermione." He chuckled. "I believe we have an understanding?" He queried as the young wolf nodded in acceptance.

Meanwhile Sirius and James had arrived in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione could hear them as she sat on the lounge in the common room with a tome on her lap, although she eyes scanned the pages she wasn't reading any of it, she was more focused on her freshly healed scar that her fingers were tracing. She was snapped out of her spell when Sirius called her name.

"Granger, glad to see you're alright."

"Wha...why..why wouldn't I be." She said as she pulled her jumper up over her scar.

"Uh no reason...I don't know Remus just asked us to checked in on you is all."

"Attentive boyfriend, you've got there Granger." Teased James.

"Seems like it." She smiled.

"Have you seen Peter?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not for a while." She said as he tried her best to concentrate on her reading as Sirius and James headed back out of the portrait in search of the forth marauder. As they did a young Gryffindor approached her.

"Excuse me, you're Hermione aren't you?"

"Yes" She replied as she looked up.

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to give you this." He said as she thanked him and took the note and opened it.

 _Miss Granger_

 _Please meet me in my office at 8pm tonight. I have some news regarding your situation._

 _Yours_

 _Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione wondering what the headmaster has found out? Had he found a way to send her and Remus back to her own time. A millions ideas were running through her head until she found out what it was tonight.

The rest of the day went quite quickly and before she knew it, it was time to head off and she soon found herself standing outside his office. She lifted her hand to knock on the door but before she could knock she heard Dumbledore's voice inviting her in.

"I'm so glad you could make Miss Granger." He smiled as she spotted Remus standing across from Albus.

"Have you found news about..."

"No Miss Granger."

"Then why am I here." She asked perhaps a little too bluntly as she spotted Peter sitting in a large chair opposite the aging wizard

"We have found out something's regarding Tom."

"Tom...you mean..Vol..."

"What's this got to do with me and Peter?"

Albus looked over at Peter and then back to Hermione, avoiding eye contact with Remus

"Tom has requested our young Mr Pettigrew to bring you to him."

"What!" She's not going and he's not taking her!"

"Remus!" She scolded. "Let's discuss this calmly and rationally."

"You can't ask me to do that Hermione when they are talking about delivering you to _him._ I've lost you once and I told you I won't do it again."

Hermione reached up. "Remus if there a chance for us to change things, to make things better where our friends, people we love and care about don't have to die, it's a risk I'm willing to take. Look let's just hear things out alright."

Remus inhaled sharply as he nodded softly, still not happy with the idea as Hermione began the conversation again as she turned to Dumbledore.

"Why Peter...why not anyone else. I hardly know Peter, well what I mean is I certainly know him less than the others."

"Yes dear and that would be why I imagine Tom has tasked Peter with this particular task.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"What will happen if I don't go Professor?"

"He's going to kill my mum."

"Peter?" Said Remus as he walked forward.

"He's killed my dad and he has my mum he said he'd kill her if I didn't give him Hermione." He said as he broke down in tears.

Hermione moved to put his arm around him. "It'll be alright, we'll sort this out." She said as she looked up at Remus. "Together."

 _ **Hey Guys. I'm really sorry about the delay I haven't been feeling particular motivated to write. Hope you enjoy and remember to please review!**_


	24. Chapter 24- Reveals and Plans

Back in Time

 _ **Hey Guys, thanks for the patience with getting this chapter up. This will be last chapter in this story. Hope you've enjoyed the story and because it is the last chapter I'd really love it if you could leave a review for me**_

"I don't like this." Muttered Remus.

"I don't particular like it either Remus, but I won't be responsible for his mother dying. Besides if there's a chance to stop everything from happening, if there's a chance for Harry to have a normal childhood with both his parents, if there's a chance we can stop the first wizard war and stop it before it starts we have to take it Remus."

Remus took a breath as he looked between Hermione and Peter.

"You can't go alone Hermione. I can guarantee you _he_ won't be alone."

"I have to Remus, you heard what Peter said. I'm to take something that will help me go with him willingly."

"I'd prefer to know what exactly what kind of something you are being asked to take Hermione."

"Professor do you think we could ask Severus to join us."

"Hermione..." He cautioned. "We should talk about involving Severus privately before..

"There's no time Remus and I've gotten to know him while I've been here and I get the impression..he..cares..

"What do you mean he cares Hermione, he cares about...you?"

"I..yes..perhaps, but now is the not the time to discuss it, we need his help and I trust him." She said as she looked into Remus's eyes.

"Does Severus know about your...situation Miss Granger?"

"You mean that I'm a time travelling witch and Remus is my mate and we've come here to change history, no sir not a thing." She said a little too flippantly causing Remus to chuckle and smile softly.

"I see, well I shall return shortly with Severus."Said Dumbledore as he swept passed the remaining trio.

Remus now sat across from Peter who was still looking completely and utterly terrified. Peter looked up at the older man. "Are you really Mooney...from the future?" He asked timidly.

Remus nodded. "And, you're from the future too Hermione? That's what _he_ said. Why didn't you say anything?"

Hermione looked at Remus who nodded. "In our future you did something Peter, you... Remus, this would be better coming from you I think."

He sat opposite Peter as he began to speak. "Peter what is said here mustn't be repeated, not to your friends, to no-one do you understand?" He nodded quickly and Remus continued to speak.

"There's a war coming Peter, which you already know. What you don't know is that there is prophecy about James's son.

"Jam...James has a son."

"Indeed, he looks just like him." Smiled Remus.

"Just what the world needs. Another Potter." Came Severus's voice and he stepped through the door.

"Severus I was going to tell you..I.."

"Why am I here headmaster?" He said as he looked away from Hermione.

"Hermione maybe we should look for..."

"No" She said cutting Remus off "I...we need your help Severus. Look I know I should have told you the truth about that I was from the future, but I didn't lie to you about anything else. I promise.

"I suggest you continue on with your story you were explaining before we arrived Remus."

"Remus?" This is Lupin from your time?" He asked as Hermione nodded. "Interesting." He muttered as Remus continued to speak.

"As I was saying Peter in our time we all went in hiding from _him_ during the war. James they made you their secret keeper."

"Me? I would have thought you or Sirius."

Remus smiled softly. "No, that would have been too obvious, but something happened I...um don't know why you did this Peter, perhaps because of what happened to your parents I don't know."

"What did he do?" Asked Severus.

Remus and Hermione locked eyes, she knew once Remus had revealed that Peter was the one who had led Voldemort to kill Lily hell would break loose.

"Peter you told Voldemort where to find Harry. He killed James and Lily." He said softly. Severus's eyes widened as he pulled his wand from inside his robes, extending it out in front of him as he strode with intent towards to Peter who was cowering in his chair. Remus quickly stood in front of him as Hermione rushed in front of him.

"Hermione, move. Now." He said not taking his eyes off the traitor in front of him.

"Severus, calm down, I know how much you love Lily. But we are here to stop this from happening." She said as she tried to reason with a murderous looking Severus as she put her hands against his chest as Remus looked on trying to stay in control while still being ready to step in if necessary.

"I will body bind you if necessary." She said as she stood firmly

He looked down at the young witch in front of him slightly before looking back at Peter.

"How?" He said still not taking his eyes off Peter.

"Peter has to bring me to _him_ this coming Friday at..."

"Bring you to _him_? You can't. He'll...you don't know _him."_

Hermione smiled softly. "I do though Severus, I spent most of teenage years fighting him." Severus looked at her with curiosity and impressiveness.

"We need your help Severus. The potion that _he_ has asked Peter to give Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore as he passed it over to Severus who looked back at Dumbledore.

"Professor, why me? Why not ask Professor Slughorn?" He asked as Dumbledore eyes went to Hermione.

"Because I trust you Severus." He smiled softly which didn't go unnoticed by Remus or the others. "Please, do you know what the potion is?"

Severus drew the potion up to his nose and inhaled as he took in all the aromas.

"Severus?" Asked Dumbledore.

"It seems like it is a very mild version of the sleeping draught sir, with possible a hint of veritaserum, it would almost make the user open to suggestions and directions"

"He must be planning to interrogate her and then.."

I know what he wants, but he won't kill me. He needs to know what I know."

"Okay, well I think you and Severus have much to talk about Miss Granger. You may both leave we will reconvene here at midday on Friday.

"Yes Professor." They chorused as they headed out of the large office and down the stairs.

"I should explain things Severus." She said as she turned to face him.

"I understand why you didn't say anything Hermione. I understand the importance of secrets."

Hermione smiled. "Merlin don't I know that, to say you were secretive is an understatement of the year."

Severus stopped and stared at her. "You know me, in the future."

Hermione had just completely realised what she had said without even thinking about. "Uh yes, you're sort of my um...well my potions professor"

"I'm a... a professor. I think you must severely mistaken Hermione. I would much rather brew my potions alone and I certainly don't have the patience to teach a room full of dunderheads that would make a complete disaster of the simplest of potions." He said as he caught Hermione smiling.

"Something funny to you Miss Granger?"

"You just don't seem to have changed much at all, that's all."

"Was I truly that bad?"

"No, no, you were the best potions teacher I ever had, although you did sort of pick on me quite a bit."

"Did I?" He said curiously

"I believe you called me a bossy little know it all." She joked.

"Well I do speak the truth." He said as he smiled softly.

Hermione laughed as the continued to walk before finally taking a seat in the transfiguration courtyard.

"There's something else you should know about well..me."

"You're from the future, wanted by _him,_ friends with the most insufferable person at Hogwarts and his future son."

"Don't forget his Lily's son too." She quipped.

"What more could you need to tell..."

"I'm a werewolf." She blurted out as Severus's eyes widened.

"You're a...werewolf." He said slowly.

Hermione nodded as Severus sat absorbing everything in.

"Severus?"

"Yes?" He replied.

"You don't have an opinion on my being werewolf?" She asked.

"No." He replied simply.

"Does this change anything bet..."

"No. I will still help you and we are still friends." He smiled. "I just want to know one thing?"

"Okay?" She queried.

"What is this war Lupin was talking about?" He asked as Hermione drew in a deep breath and began to explain.

 _Meanwhile back in Dumbledore's office Remus and Dumbledore were discussing plans for Friday's engagement with Voldemort after sending Peter to gather his friends to bring back to Dumbledore's office._

"If all goes well Remus, we will never have to experience the first or the second wizarding war." Beamed Dumbledore

""Yes and if something goes wrong Albus we risk losing Hermione forever and I wouldn't want to imagine a future where she does not exist it would truly be terrible for all." He said as knock came on the large wooden door.

 _ **Hi Guys, sorry about the delay in getting this chapter, hope you enjoy, it's just a bit of a filler chapter. But the next chapter will be the last in this story. Hope you enjoy and remember as always I'd love it if you could take a few moments and review!**_


	25. Chapter 25- Final Chapter

Back in Time Final Chapter.

 _ **Hey Guys, this is the last chapter in this fanfic. Would love it if you could please give it a review.**_

"Enter" Came Dumbledore's booming voice as the four young students came into view as they walked into the office.

"You wanted to see us sir."

"Indeed, know I know you are all aware of Miss Granger's situation." He commented.

"You mean that she's a time travelling werewolf sir?" Said Sirius as both the older and younger arched their eyebrows, surprised that he had talked to Dumbledore

The 4 boys looked each other and nodded as Dumbledore began to explain what had been decided and what was going to happen come Friday. Thought began to run through their heads, everything from this completely nuts, absolute barmy to curiosity and a desperate need to be a part of what was going to happen

The young Remus was the first one to speak as he broke the silence surrounding the room. "You said you'd protect her and now you're just letting her wander straight in the dragons den!"

"We both know her well enough that once she's decided her mind to something there is not changing it."He smiled softly. "I also entirely support her, completely and whole heartedly and I wouldn't do that unless there was a chance for us to succeed."

"You're absolutely bonkers, both of you, completely off your lid." Said Remus as he strode angrily out of the room

"You know that's yourself you're talking about they're mate." Joked Sirius as he tried to ease the obvious tension and anger within the room as Remus was stopped at the door by a returning Hermione and Severus.

"Ah Miss Granger, Severus, we were not expecting you back so soon." Said Dumbledore

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" She asked and she surveyed the room.

"Well considering your giving yourself to a madman on Friday, no not really." Quipped Sirius.

The young Remus looked down at Hermione as he towered over her. "You, I mean...how could you do this Hermione."

"Do you think I want to do this Remus...

Before she could finish her sentence he jumped in.

"Then don't, don't do it, we can leave right now, go into hiding."

"What about my mum?" Whispered Peter

Remus saw red and charged over to him, grabbing him by the throat and pinning him up against the wall as portraits yelled at being pushed out of the way. "Mum, you're mum! You were willing to give us up, give Hermione up, so you could save them!" He snarled. "I would have died for you, for any of you! And all you can think of is yourself! Pathetic rat!" He growled as his eyes were completely amber now and Mooney was in full control.

"Mooney, this isn't about him, okay, it's about securing our future." She leaned up to caress his face as his fast breathing began to normalise and his eyes faded back to chocolate brown as the others watched on.

Hermione smiled softly with her hand still rested upon his cheek "I have to do this Remus, its only chance I have to change everything, to make everything different, they way it should be."

"What do you need us to do?" Asked James, as he was the first one that came forward, followed quickly by Sirius.

Hermione smiled as a single tear ran down her face.

"You saved my son Hermione, numerous times. Come on did you really think we were all just going to come here and not help you? He smiled as her mind faded to Harry, it was hard not to when it was almost like his twin was standing across from him. "Now Moody don't get all...well...moody." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

As they heard a soft chuckle come from behind him.

"So come on then, tell us what we can do."

"Alright, first I want you and Severus to make peace. Not just with you James, with all of you. I know what differences you have had in the past, but that his where this needs to end."

James paused as he looked at Sirius and Remus as they took steps forward and extended their hands and Severus merely nodded acknowledging their acceptance.

"The least you could have done was shook their hands you know." She said as she slinked up next to him as Dumbledore and Remus were speaking to the boys about things.

"I care not for that Hermione as I expect you well know."

"Yes you did seem to be quite a cold fish." She mumbled as Severus raised his eyebrow in a fashion that Hermione was certain would have rivalled McGonagall's on a good day.

Severus looked at Hermione and grabbed her arm rather suddenly. "I need to talk to you, preferably without the prying ears."

"Severus I thought we put that..."

"We did, I meant Pettigrew, and you never know who or what is listening." He said as they headed towards the door.

"Going somewhere Hermione?" Called the older Remus.

"Uh yes, just taking a walk with Severus. I'll see you all later." She smiled back at them as they heading down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere private" He said as they walked in most silence until they came upon a blank wall.

"The Room of Requirement?" She queried.

"You know of the Room of Requirement?"

She smiled softly. "It had certain uses." She said not expanding on what uses and Severus got the impression she didn't want to share.

He closes his eyes and a small wooden door appeared and he opened it and stepped to the side to let her in first as she took in the sight before, it looked like an almost perfect replica of the Hogwarts library.

"Your favorite place? The Hogwarts library?" He commented.

Hermione smiled. "I imagine it was one of your favorites as well."

Severus smiled a little as they sat down at one of the tables as Severus pulled something out of his robes and laid it down in front of her. It was a small bracelet with a long black crystal attached to it.

"Severus? What is this?" She asked.

"You thought I would leave you to go unprotected?"

Hermione held the bracelet up examining it closely.

"It has a strong shield charm within it and will also act as an emergency port key with a sticking solution, all you have to do is wrap it the crystal in your hand and it will take you some place safe, somewhere of your choosing."

"That's amazing Severus, how did you...Thank you." She said as she lunged forward and hugged him much to his surprise as he smiled.

"I'm sorry; I know you don't like to be hugged." She said as she withdrew herself from his embrace.

"That's quiet alright, I believe for you I will make an exception." He replied. "Just don't tell the others."

"I won't." She smiled as they continued to sit and talk.

Friday had come too fast for everybody's liking and Hermione who had been given a weaker version potion that Voldemort had given to them at Breakfast this morning was now reminiscent of Luna, seemingly dreamlike and highly suggestible. She sat in Dumbeldore's office as the clock neared 3pm.

"Are you ready?" Do you both know the plan?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes. I promise I won't let go." Said Hermione. We'll get you and your mum out, we'll make things right I promise." She said to Peter and she tried to reassure him.

Hermione turned to the older Remus who was the first one to speak. "I'll love you Hermione, with everything that I have. I'll be right here for you. This ends today." He said as he kissed her deeply as they embraced each other.

Hermione turned to Severus. "Remember to use it at the right moment and if something goes wrong use it to bring yourself home. You come back safe."

"I will Severus." She smiled as she hugged him before withdrawing from him

Severus looked up at Remus. "I'm sorry Lupin and you may hex me later." He said as he pulled Hermione close and kissed her deeply.

"I think he'll be getting double, no make that a triple hexing later." Said Sirius as the two broke the kiss.

"It's time." Said Dumbledore as Hermione stood up and looped her arm around Peter's and in no time she had disappeared.

"Are the other's on their way?" Asked Remus

"Yes." Replied Dumbledore as they stood with their wands extended in preparation for what was to come.

Hermione and Peter landed with a thud in the middle of a cold dimly light room.

"Ah Mr Pettigrew so glad you decided to keep your end of the bargain and deliver the Mudblood." Said Voldemort as he moved slowly towards them.

"I've brought her to you now I want my mother." He demanded.

"Hmmm, such strong demands from a weak wizard. Never the less you did bring me what I asked for." He said as he lazily waved his hand and his mother appeared, dishevelled, thin and dirty. She quickly rushed over to him, hugging her only son.

Voldemort reached for his wand as he spoke. "Now I think it's time for you and I to chat Mudblood." He said almost politely.

"I don't think so." She said as she smiled as she reached out for Voldemort's leg and she felt the pull of apparition pull them all away as Voldemort starting to say the killing curse.

The foursome landed hard on the floor of the Office of Dumbledore. Hermione quickly threw herself on the bodies of Peter and his mother as shades of green lit up the room. She closed her eyes not wanting to know what was happening. Voldemort was severely outnumbered and had no time to react as his body hit the floor hard. He was dead.

Voldemort was dead.

"Hermione can you open your eyes for me love..." Called Remus as she slowly opened her eyes.

"We weren't expecting you back that fast what happened? How did you get back?"

"Severus." She said simply. "He gave me a bracelet; it was an emergency port key." She said as all eyes in the room went to him.

"Thank you." Nodded Remus.

"Severus Snape I could kiss you right now." Said Sirius as he made a move to walk over to him

"Let's not get to carried away Black." He said stiffly taking a step back

"Is he really gone?" Asked Peter who was still clinging to his mother?

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Peter would you kindly escort your mother to the hospital wing." Asked Dumbledore as he nodded. Peter hugged Hermione so tight she thought the air was going to suffocate.'

"Thank you." He said softly as Hermione smiled.

"You saved me, us, all of us..." Said young Remus

"The entire wizarding world." Commented Sirius

"And my son." Said James.

"Well he's part of the wizarding world isn't he?"

"Not yet, Harry isn't born yet. You can't tell anyone what happened here today. You can't tell them it was me that stopped him. All they need to know is that he is dead."

"We won't say anything Hermione." Said Severus

"You have our word." Said James.

"Good." She smiled as she felt a wild wind start to form around both her and Remus.

"Remus!" She called as she rushed over to him as their hands interlocked and a golden light enveloped around them as the other watched on in amazement.

"Remember what I told you and what you promised."

"We won't." Said Sirius.

"I love you Hermione" Whispered young Remus as he watched as she disappeared in front of him.

Sirius wrapped his around Remus. "Well atleast we know thing get better for you in the future." Quipped Sirius. "Yeah." Smiled Remus softly as they walked out with James and Severus following behind.

"We made a promise." Said James

"Indeed." Said Severus.

"I'm just curious what Lily's going to think about all this. Us two being friends." He said.

"Probably think it's another one of your practical jokes Potter." Quipped Severus as James smirked as Albus watched them pass through the door, smiling softly with a twinkle in his eye, knowing now the future was safe

 _ **Hey Guys, hope you enjoyed this story, this was the last chapter, remember as always I'd love it if you could give it a review!**_


End file.
